Survivor Reals vs OCs
by TJBambi93
Summary: 8 of my OCs will be facing against 8 characters that appear in various kinds of games/cartoons/media. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 15 players? Rated T for very strong language. The Survivor has been named!
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst was flying inside of a helicopter.

"We have been preparing, getting ready to show off one of the biggest battles so far in Survivor History."

Jeff pointed below him.

"We have gathered 8 people, with one thing in common. They are OCs, They are owned by a creator, and they each have a different personality."

"They will be competing against 8 other people, each one from a different video game, anime, or cartoon."

"But all 16 have one purpose, to win the million dollars! Let's meet the cast!"

– – – – –

THE OCS

– – – – –

Name: Quinn

Profession: Basketball player.

Pre-Game Quote: "Game on! I don't care if I'm taking on game characters, I've got this in the bag!"

– – – – –

Name: Rob

Profession: Computer Technician

Pre-Game Quote: "I have a newborn baby thats 6 months old, but my fiancée told me to go on the show, you'll be fine."

– – – – -

Name: Gabe

Profession: Football Player

Pre-Game Quote: "Game on, that's all I have to say here. If I win, awesome. If I make jury, awesome."

– – – – –

Name: Colby

Profession: Electrician

Pre-Game Quote: "People say I'm arrogant, but they're deadly mistaken. I'm not arrogant, I'm just plain old cocky. There's a difference."

– – – – –

Name: Malcolm

Profession: Secretary

Pre-Game Quote: "I'm just going on the show so that I can get away from work. I don't think I'll last long."

– – – – –

Name: Dwayne 'Dribbles'

Profession: Gang Leader

Pre-Game Quote: "People love to pick fights with me, but they don't know who there up against anyway. The Reals will be suffering with me on the OC team."

– – – – –

Name: Dustin

Profession: Wrestler

Pre-Game Quote: "I love this show. So far, no one has physically dominated the game, like I will. I'm no Peter, I'm Dustin."

– – – – –

Name: Jada

Profession: Dancer

Pre-Game Quote: "Being the only girl here, I better make use of my hot body to get ahead of the pack."

– – – – –

THE REALS

– – – – –

Name: Laharl (from _Disgaea_)

Profession: Overlord

Pre-Game Quote: "I'm going to win this game very easily! I'm going to make an all powerful alliance, and bring it all the way to the end!"

– – – – –

Name: Cloud Strife (from _Final Fantasy VII_)

Profession: Fighter

Pre-Game Quote: "Hmph, what an easy mental challenge. Physically, though, it will be a challenge."

– – – – –

Name: Squall Leonhart (from _Final Fantasy VIII_)

Profession: SeeD Agent.

Pre-Game Quote: "I enjoy watching the show from home, and now that I'm actually on the show, I'm going to show how it's done, folks."

– – – – –

Name: Sora (from _Kingdom Hearts_)

Profession: Keyblade Wielder

Pre-Game Quote: "I just love this game, and now I'm a part of the Reals tribe! How awesome it that?"

– – – – –

Name: Dongwa (from _Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat_)

Profession: Student

Pre-Game Quote: "People perceive me as a spoiled brat of the royal family. I'm coming in to prove myself worthy of the title of Sole Survivor!"

(if you remember this guy, he will not be a cat in this fanfic, instead he will have a more anthropomorphic style.)

– – – – –

Name: Marty McFly (from _Back to the Future_)

Profession: Guitar Player

Pre-Game Quote: "I wish I traveled forward in time to see myself win this contest. I don't know if I did or not. I guess we'll find out soon, huh?"

– – – – –

Name: Luigi (from the _Mario_ series)

Profession: Plumber

Pre-Game Quote: "Yay! I'm on Survivor! Mario competed before, but got too cocky! I hope I do better then he did!"

– – – – –

Name: Angry Video Game Nerd (from the web series of the same name)

Profession: Nerd

Pre-Game Quote: "I'm done reviewing %#$%y games for right now. It's now time to nerdrage over this stupid game, and then win it!"

– – – – –

And there you have it, Survivor Reals vs. OCs cast list. The premier will be July 7th, 2 days after the finale of Emerald Hill.


	2. Episode 1 Beating Reality

Jeff Probst was flying inside of a helicopter.

"Welcome to the Marshall Islands, a land of beauty. This is where 16 strangers will be living at for the next 39 days.

Jeff pointed below him.

"But this cast has a big twist. We have gathered 8 people, with one thing in common. They are OCs, They are owned by a creator, and they each have a different personality. They have never spoken to eachother."

"_Game on man, when I heard that the two tribes were going to be divided Reals vs OCs. I was pumped." - Rob_

"They will be competing against 8 other people, each one from a different video game, anime, or cartoon. Like the OCs, they have never met eachother outside of this game."

"_Being in a tribe full of different personalities, you know, it gets quite challenging for me. You know, we have Cloud, Laharl, even the Angry Video Game Nerd! I mean, this will be a rough challenge." - Squall_

"These 16 survivors will be meeting at their respective beaches for the first 2 days. Both tribes know what the other tribe contains, but don't know who is on it. 39 days, 16 people, 1 survivor!"

**Airai (OCs): Colby, Dribbles, Dustin, Gabe, Jada, Malcolm, Quinn, and Rob**

**Malakal (Reals): Angry Video Game Nerd, Cloud, Dongwa, Laharl, Luigi, Marty, Sora, and Squall.**

– – – – –

Airai (OCs) Day 1

Each OC got off their boat, wearing orange buffs, and celebrated.

"Good luck to all of guys!" cheered Colby, "We're gonna need it!"

Dribbles and Dustin hooted and hollered.

"_I am psyched that our enemy tribe contains real people! I wished I knew who was on there, though. Doesn't matter, with me on the team, we will kick some Real ass!" - Dustin_

After all the cheering, Malcolm turned to the group, "Should we start making shelter and what not?"

Rob nodded, "Yeah, man. Gonna get a lot colder out here if we don't do anything."

"_We're having a great time out here, but then Malcolm and Rob reminded us about shelter and fire. So...yeah." - Quinn_

Gabe and Dustin started to work on setting the fire up, and Rob and Malcolm set to working on the shelter.

"I'm glad that they gave us flint," said Dustin, "Otherwise we were screwed."

Gabe nodded, "Yeah."

"_It's weird talking to people that you've never met before. But everyone is thinking, 'Who can I trust, who can't I trust?'. Right now, for now, I trust Dustin the most, and Colby the least." - Gabe_

Dustin sparked a flame, and it erupted into a big nice fire.

"Nice!" cheered Dustin.

Meanwhile in the woods, Quinn, Colby, and Jada were out walking.

"Guys," said Colby, "I can already tell that Malcolm is going to be bossy, and our leader. I don't want that."

Quinn looked confused, "Why do you want to be leader?"

"Hell no! But Malcolm isn't cut out to be a leader."

"_Malcolm made a big mistake if he's trying to be a leader. I think someone like Quinn or Rob should be leader. But whatever. At least I'm not trying to be one. (smiles)" - Colby_

"We shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that for now," said Quinn, "we should worry about camp right now."

Colby shrugged, "Fine."

– – – – –

Malakal (Reals) Day 1

The Reals got off the boat, wearing purple buffs.

"Nice boys! Let's go kick ourselves some ASS!" cheered AVGN.

Both Cloud and Squall gave him a high five.

"_I'm ready to kick some ass, especially since we're up against some puny OCs. No problem whatsoever." - Cloud_

Laharl walked right past the commotion and went straight into their camp.

"What's he doing?" asked Sora.

Laharl struck his sword up against a rock and it ignited aflame.

"Wow!" replied an amazed Luigi.

Laharl went off for fire wood. "Come make a fire pit, will ya?" he called out to the rest of his tribe.

"_Laharl, first thing he does is make a fire, and then tell us to make a fire pit. Can't you multi-task or whatever?" - Dongwa_

Marty and Sora went over to the flaming rock.

"We need some help picking it up, here!" called Marty out to his other tribemates.

AVGN sighed and just walked on over to them.

"Let me handle this $%#$ boys." he said.

AVGN picked up the rock, despite the bottom being very, very hot.

"%$-%%%$-#$%#-$%%-#%#%!" stammered AVGN as he took the rock over to a pit that Dongwa and Luigi dug up.

"_The Angry Video Game Nerd is quite crazy, but a workaholic. He picked up a flaming rock, and just took it to the pit. Quite crazy, but it worked. He wasn't hurt at all." - Luigi_

Laharl returned to camp with fire wood, pleased with his tribes effort.

"Nicely done guys!" he praised.

"_I thought my tribe would be full of weak people. But they are willing to do anything to help out at camp. I'm impressed." - Laharl_

– – – – –

Airai (OCs) Night 1

Quinn and Jada were outside their shelter on a blow-up raft, which they received as part of their supplies.

"_Last night was really cold, and there was no room in the shelter for me. Rude, yes. But, I got something even better..." - Jada_

Quinn was napping with his arms around Jada, who was also napping.

"_Jada's a cute girl. She has nice curves, and a smoking ass. She's like the perfect package for a guy like me. I hope I can get to know her better." - Quinn_

– – – – –

Airai (OCs) Day 2

Colby woke up early, and walked on out towards the lake for a swim.

"_I didn't feel comfortable at all last night. I think I should of made the shelter instead of Malcolm or Rob. That shelter's floor was complete and utter crap!" - Colby_

Colby walked up to Rob and Dribbles (the only ones up at the moment.)

"Guys, we need to fix the floor of that shelter." demanded Colby.

Rob nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking that."

"_The floor is very rough. I much rather sleep out in the sand. I think Quinn slept outside last night, I'm not sure, but I would like to." - Rob_

Dribbles sighed, "Dude shelter's fine. If I'm correct you wanted the floor like that, didn't you?"

Colby rolled his eyes, "Don't make me contradict myself."

Dribbles nodded at Rob, "See?"

Rob sighed, "I'll ask Malcolm if he wants to change the floor or not."

"Why is it his decision?" asked Colby, annoyed.

Rob shrugged, "Ask him that."

"_Drama on Day 2? Interesting..." - Dribbles_

Meanwhile, Dustin and Gabe were out getting papayas.

"Watch this dude!" called Dustin.

Gabe looked over at Dustin, and saw him climb up a tree like a monkey.

Gabe was shocked, "Wow..."

"_Either Dustin's trying to kill himself, or he's trying to be our provider. Either way, he's being awesome. I need him for an ally." - Gabe_

Dustin knocked down several papayas and then slid down the tree.

"Yo Dustin," said Gabe, "Wanna make an alliance? You help me, and I help you?"

Dustin nodded, "Sure dude, I hope we do well together."

"_I made an alliance with Gabe, and I hope he keeps his word to me. If he doesn't, I'll break his kneecap or whatever. (laughs)" - Dustin_

– – – – –

Malakal (Reals) Day 2

AVGN, Cloud, and Luigi were all walking through the jungle looking for the water.

"The water hole is running from us, I swear." muttered AVGN.

Luigi sighed in defeat, "We need help!"

Cloud kept quiet, and silently grabbed the map from AVGN.

"Let me handle this." muttered Cloud.

"_We've been looking for the water FOREVER! It's about #%$%ing time that one of us scumbags actually decides to help find a way through this jungle." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"You guys wait," ordered Cloud, "I'll find the water on my own."

As Cloud left, AVGN mocked his words. Luigi giggled.

"You know what Luigi," said AVGN, "Let's just work together on our own. Alliance?"

He held out his hand.

Luigi nodded, "Alliance it is. Let's go find that water hole!"

"_Today I made an alliance with the Angry Video Game Nerd. Good person to work with, because he'll take the bullets and not me. (smiles)" - Luigi_

Back at camp, Sora and Dongwa were sitting by the fire, watching Laharl and Squall train.

"They're over there clashing swords," laughs Dongwa, "But is there really a challenge with that aspect?"

Sora shrugged, "Who knows, but I'm prepared already even if we do have one!"

Sora pulled out his keyblade. Dongwa stared in awe.

"Impressive!" he smirked.

"_I do not know if the OC tribe has any strong members on their tribe. But if they do, I'm sure that we have the challenge in the bag! We have Laharl, Squall, and Cloud. We'll be unstoppable." - Dongwa_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area. The OCs got to see who was on the Reals tribe, and they were impressed with the choices.

"Welcome to Survivor Reals vs. OCs! Shall we get started with the first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For todays challenge, both tribes will start out on a raft that's out in the sea. 4 members must row that raft back to shore, along the way lighting fires. Once you get back to shore, drag the raft under a mud crawl. First tribe across the finish wins immunity."

Jeff reveals the immunity idol, which resembles a simple tiki head.

"You want this immunity with you, and you will be safe from tribal council. Let's get started."

Airai's Rafters: Quinn, Dustin, Colby, and Rob.

Malakal's Rafters: Laharl, Sora, Cloud, and Marty.

Both tribes started rowing their raft quickly. Sora and Colby both lighting the fires for their respective tribes. Both tribes were pretty even at the start.

But then trouble arose when Airai missed lighting a fire, due to Colby watching the other tribe. Airai had to paddle back in order to light it. That gave Malakal a huge lead.

But once Airai got back into action, then the race was on. Malakal had a close lead, but Airai was catching up once they got onto land. Sora and Marty were getting tired, but Cloud and Laharl practically dragged their raft without their help at all.

Airai was getting closer and closer when Malakal got stuck under the mud crawl. But Laharl grabbed the raft, and with one hand just dragged it through the mud crawl and across the finish line.

"THE REALS WIN THE FIRST CHALLENGE!"

All of the Reals hugged eachother and cheered.

"Good job Reals, your living up to your reputations. Unfortunately for the OCs, one of you is going to be the first person voted out of Survivor Reals vs. OCs. See you guys tonight."

– – – – –

Airai (OCs) Day 3

The tribe was a bit discouraged walking back into camp.

"_I think we got a little too cocky there with the Reals. I mean, we didn't know who was going to be on that tribe. Now we face tribal council. God knows who's going..." - Dribbles_

"Laharl is beast, man," commented Colby, "He has you beat Dustin."

He chuckled. Dustin joined in.

"Laharl is a pansy though. I'm sure I can beat him one-on-one." laughed Dustin.

"_Laharl really is a tough force to reckon with. But eventually, he'll be dealing with me personally. It'll be a battle. Trust me." - Dustin_

Then groups started to form, and people began to discuss.

Colby, Gabe, and Dustin were talking in a corner.

"Trust me, I think Malcolm should be going home tonight. I can't stand him being leader." said Colby.

"Any reason why?" asked Gabe.

Colby thought about it, "Well, he sure made a crappy shelter, for one thing."

Dustin had to agree, "I know, man. What should we do? Vote Malcolm tonight?"

Colby nodded.

"_Malcolm is not suited to be our leader. I think Rob or Quinn should, but not that dweeb." - Colby_

When Colby left, Gabe turned to Dustin, "Should we vote with him?"

Dustin shrugged, "Depends on how tribal goes."

Meanwhile, Rob and Malcolm were talking.

"I saw Colby screw us up today at the challenge," said Rob, "Let's vote him out tonight."

Malcolm nodded, "Yeah, he's also really annoying. His complaints about the shelter? God, calm down."

Both he and Rob chuckled.

"_Tonight Colby is going home. Malcolm wants to exploit him at tribal and make sure he does go home." - Rob_

– – – – –

The OCs entered Tribal Council.

"Behind each of you is a torch, grab one and get fire. This is a ritual at tribal council, because fire represents your life. As long as you it, you are still here. When it's gone, so are you."

Everyone did so and sat down.

"So did the first few days go, Malcolm?" asked Jeff.

"Weren't too bad. Had some complaints from certain people, but all in all, it was fine." replied Malcolm.

"Dustin, do you know who Malcolm's talking about?" asked Jeff.

"Colby. He wasn't happy with the whole shelter and threw a fit." replied Dustin.

"Quinn, does this give you a reason to vote for Colby?" asked Jeff.

"I guess, but there are other people I could vote for. It doesn't have to be Colby the first time, though." replied Quinn.

"Dribbles, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff,

"I'm voting out a weak link tonight. He can't handle it out here." replied Dribbles.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Colby, your up."

– – –

Colby's Vote: Sorry, 'boss'! But you SUCK! (Malcolm)

Malcolm's Vote: I cannot appreciate your words nor your performance today. Goodbye. (Colby)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Malcolm. (Malcolm nodded.)

Colby. One vote Colby, one vote Malcolm.

…

…

Colby. Two votes Colby, one vote Malcolm. (Colby smirked.)

…

…

Malcolm. Tied two votes Malcolm, two votes Colby. (Malcolm raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

Malcolm. Three votes Malcolm, two votes Colby. (Malcolm shook his head.)

Malcolm. That's four votes Malcolm. (Colby smiled.)

First person voted out of Survivor Reals vs. OCs, Malcolm. 5 votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Malcolm nodded sadly, and grabbed his torch. Colby smirked.

"Malcolm, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Malcolm took one look back at Airai, and then left the area.

"Well, it looked like an easy vote for you guys, but we'll see if voting Malcolm out helped your tribe, or will later come to destroy it. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Colby – Rob and Malcolm

Malcolm – Jada, Gabe, Dustin, Quinn, Dribbles, and Colby.

Out of all of my Survivors, I've had very few female players. I've had Jess, Michelle, Bree, Ulala, Natalie, Evelyn, Amanda, Marenda, and now Jada. If your wondering about the other female players I have in mind. I have a future season of Survivor that will contain ALL females. No males.


	3. Episode 2 Alliances, Alliances, And More

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_16 strangers began the adventure of a lifetime. Divided already into 2 unique tribes; the OCs and the Reals._

_The OCs were a cheerful bunch, but workhorses Rob and Malcolm wanted a decent shelter, and they got one. Colby did not, however, agree with the leadership of the two. He conspired to get Malcolm out._

_The Reals had an easier time making camp. Laharl made a fire off the bat, by simply striking a rock. Tribemates Angry Video Game Nerd, Cloud, and Luigi also worked together to find the water._

_Alliances emerged from both tribes, Quinn and Jada from the OCs and Luigi and Angry Video Game Nerd from the Reals._

_The Reals proved themselves a force to be reckoned with by winning the first immunity challenge._

_Malcolm and Rob wanted Colby to go for his immaturity and work ethic. Colby, knowing he would be a target, tried to force votes to go for Malcolm, in fear that he would be a leader._

_At tribal council, Colby got what he wanted and Malcolm ended up being the first person voted out. 15 are left, who'll be voted tonight?_

**Airai (OCs): Colby, Dribbles, Dustin, Gabe, Jada, Quinn, and Rob**

**Malakal (Reals): Angry Video Game Nerd, Cloud, Dongwa, Laharl, Luigi, Marty, Sora, and Squall.**

– – – – –

The OCs (Airai) Day 4

Colby was quietly chuckling to himself.

"_I'm glad Malcolm is gone. Rob is next. It depends on if he tries to be a leader. Actually, %#$% that, Rob is going next." - Colby_

Meanwhile, Quinn and Dribbles were talking.

"Well, I think either Colby or Rob are going next," noted Quinn, "But I can save you later if you side with myself and Jada."

Dribbles nodded, "Yeah, dude. I don't feel like I'm in trouble, but I'll work with you two."

"_Out of all the OCs, myself, Quinn, and Jada are the only ones who are anthropomorphic Sonic OCs. Everyone else is human. So, us working together might work out." - Dribbles_

Quinn nodded, "Your not going to be disappointed, bro."

Dribbles smirked.

"_Myself and Jada need a third in our pact. Originally we wanted Colby, but he might be the next to go, so we picked Dribbles to be his replacement." - Quinn_

– – – – –

The Reals (Malakal) Day 4

AVGN and Luigi were sitting outside the shelter.

"Well, we've got a leg up on the rest of the %#%#heads." laughed AVGN.

Luigi nodded, "We might need a third though."

AVGN nodded.

"_Luigi and I have an alliance. But he wants another person in with us. So...I don't have a choice." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"I think we should try either Dongwa or Marty." noted Luigi.

"I can sense some badass in Dongwa over Marty in my eyes." said AVGN, remembering his own experiences with Marty in the _Back to the Future_ games.

Luigi looked at AVGN, "So...we'll ask Dongwa?"

AVGN sighed, "Yeah."

Luigi nodded and left.

"_My alliance consists of myself, Dongwa, and the Angry Video Game Nerd. Question is, who will be our first target...either Laharl or Marty." - Luigi_

Meanwhile Cloud and Squall were talking.

"Are we sticking together on this?" asked Cloud.

Squall nodded, "Cool with you?"

Cloud shrugged, "Yeah. Perhaps we could pull in Laharl."

Squall shrugged, "Laharl is insanely strong, so it might not be a bad choice."

"_I made a Final 2 pact with Cloud. We're both Final Fantasy characters, so it made a lot of sense in my eyes." - Squall_

"Who do we target first?" asked Squall.

"Dongwa for being possibly a weak link, or that Angry Video Game Nerd for being annoying and immature." replied Cloud.

"_I do not trust the Angry Video Game Nerd; he already has Luigi wrapped around his little finger. He's not going to loop me in their group." - Cloud_

Squall nodded.

– – – – –

"Come on in Malakal!"

Malakal entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in the OCs, Malcolm voted out last tribal council."

No one of the Reals really cared at all.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For todays challenge, you will choose 5 tribe members to go through a rope spider web and try to collect puzzle bags. First tribe to bring back all 5 bags wins reward."

Jeff revealed comfort items

"Nice and easy. Pillows, blankets, lanterns, and a tarp to hang over your shelter."

Malakal chose: Laharl, Cloud, Squall, Dongwa, and Sora.

Airai chose: Dustin, Quinn, Dribbles, Colby, and Gabe.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Dustin and Laharl ran towards the spider web and began to climb it. They had to climb it upside down, so it was going to be hard. Dustin was able to climb it faster then Laharl and came back first.

Quinn ran out just as Laharl was coming back with the first bag for Malakal. Cloud followed suit after Laharl. Quinn had some trouble climbing through the spider web, and fell off of it several times. Due to this, Cloud took the lead for Malakal and brought back the second bag.

Squall ran out to the web next after Cloud. Quinn finally got the hang of it, and finally got the second bag for Airai. Quinn ran back to his tribe mat, and Dribbles took off for the web.

Squall was struggling with the web, as his sword kept getting caught in one of the ropes. Dribbles was able to take the lead from Malakal, and he brought back the third bag for Airai.

Squall was starting to look like an idiot out on the ropes, as Colby came over to the web. Squall just tossed his big sword out of the web and tossed it to the side of Jeff; just barely touching him.

"Be careful with that thing, Squall!" called Jeff.

Colby returned with the fourth bag for Airai, and tagged for Gabe to collect the last bag.

Without his sword interrupting him, Squall was able to collect the third bag for Malakal, and ran for Dongwa to go next. Dongwa did his best to make up for lost time, but just as Dongwa was beginning to climb the web, Gabe returned with the final bag.

"THE OCS WIN REWARD!"

All of the OCs hugged eachother and cheered.

Jeff handed them the comfort items.

"Good job OCs, rough start, but you made it up thanks to Squall. Nice try Reals, nothing for you. See you later for immunity."

– – – – –

The OCs (Airai) Day 5

Jada woke up to a nice morning.

"_Last night was just amazing. I thought Quinn was just enough for a blanket. But him combined with the blankets we won for reward, made last night the best night of my life." - Jada_

Jada turned over to see Quinn still asleep.

'He's dreamy...' thought Jada to herself, blushing a bit.

Gabe was watching.

"_It's clear that Jada has a crush on Quinn, not sure if Quinn has a crush on Jada. Wouldn't surprise me if he did. Jada does have a rocking body. (chuckles)" - Gabe_

Meanwhile, in the jungle, Rob and Dustin were out getting water.

"So, yeah," said Rob, "I feel on the outside after Malcolm went home. If you save me, I will be grateful to you."

Dustin nodded, "I know that man. Your not going next anyway. Colby might. He's getting annoying."

"_Colby is quite immature. He complains a lot. I think voting Malcolm out was a mistake. Colby should of gone instead." - Dustin_

"You swear that he's going next?" asked Rob, just to make sure.

"100% sure he's going. No question." reminded Dustin.

Rob nodded.

"_I'm not ready to leave the game yet. I just got started. No one is going to stop me from giving up. Just try me. (smirks)" - Rob_

– – – – –

The Reals (Malakal) Day 5

Squall was feeling down.

"_I'm #$%#ing stupid. I should of done better in the challenge. I hope they won't take it out on me and vote me out." - Squall_

Laharl went up to Squall, "I wouldn't be worried if I were you, Squall."

Squall looked up at him, "Why?"

"Who cares about the rewards anyway? We need to win the immunities and make the OCs suffer!" sneered Laharl.

"_I could care less if the OCs beat us in rewards. As long as they do not beat us in immunities, I don't care at all." - Laharl_

Meanwhile, Luigi and Dongwa were talking.

"So, it's you, me, and the Angry Video Game Nerd?" asked Dongwa regarding the alliance Luigi offered.

Luigi nodded, "Yeah, he'll be tough to deal with, but the Nerd knows what he's doing."

"_I was offered a spot in an alliance with Luigi and the Angry Video Game Nerd. Of course I accepted the offer. I just hope I'm not a pawn in their plans." - Dongwa_

"Who's going first?" asked Dongwa.

Luigi thought about it, "Probably either Laharl, Squall, or Marty."

Dongwa nodded.

Meanwhile, Marty and Sora were talking.

"You trust those _Final Fantasy_ characters, do you?" asked Marty.

Sora nodded, "I know Cloud, but he's kind of mysterious. You should be weary of him. Squall, or Leon as I know him, is very quiet and calm. But he's a strong force."

Marty rolled his eyes, "Squall kind of screwed up yesterday, though."

"_I trust Sora a lot. I do not trust Cloud or Squall. But Sora trusts both of them, which I don't understand very well. How can you trust someone who is mysterious?" - Marty_

Sora shrugged, "I guess."

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"I'll take back immunity from the Reals."

The Reals did so.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For todays challenge, you will play a game of Tug-of-War in the mud. All of you will participate minus one member from Malakal. If no one makes any movement with the rope to either side, we'll go to a tiebreaker. First tribe to 3 wins, wins immunity."

"Who's sitting out for the challenge?"

"Dongwa."

"Dongwa is sitting out, lets get started."

Each tribe got tethered together.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Each tribe were both so tough, that neither tribe succeeded in dragging the other.

"Okay, going to a tiebreaker. First round, Laharl vs. Dustin. GO!"

Dustin smirked at his competition. Laharl smirked back, and started to drag him across the field. Dustin dug his hands into the mud, but it was no use, Laharl succeeded in dragging him.

"LAHARL SCORES! Malakal scores one point!"

"Next round, Cloud taking on Quinn. Survivors ready? GO!"

Quinn immediately pulled a big one against Cloud, and started to drag him. But Cloud did not give up, and tried to drag against Quinn's dragging. Cloud was beginning to overcome Quinn. But soon, Cloud gave up and ran over to Quinn so he could pick him up and drag him to his line. But Quinn simply tripped Cloud and knocked him across Airai's line.

"QUINN SCORES! We are tied, 1-1!"

"Next round, Squall vs. Dribbles. Survivors ready? GO!"

Dribbles was struggling against Squall's strength. Dribbles was trying his best, but Squall was proving himself to be a strong competitor. Squall took his time, and dragged Dribbles across the line.

"SQUALL SCORES! Malakal leads 2-1!"

"Next round, Gabe vs. Sora. Sora could win it right here for Malakal. Survivors ready? GO!"

Sora wasn't as strong as the other 3 Malakals were. Gabe had no trouble at all dragging Sora across his line.

"GABE KEEPS AIRAI ALIVE! We are tied 2-2!"

"Comes down to this, Rob vs. Luigi. Winner of this round wins immunity for their tribe. Survivors ready? GO!"

Luigi used his speed to try to drag Rob, but Rob was too big for Luigi's size. Rob dragged Luigi like paper-weight.

"ROB SCORES! ROB WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE OCS!"

All of the OCs hugged Rob and cheered.

"Good job OCs, no tribal council. As for the Reals, tribal council tonight. One of you will be the first Real to be voted out. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

The Reals (Malakal) Day 6

AVGN, as usual, was angry about the loss.

"_I can't believe we lost to a bunch of morons! We sucked ass! I know who's going home tonight, and it's an easy one! Marty McFly, your sorry ass is going home tonight!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

AVGN went up to Dongwa and Luigi.

"Marty is going tonight. He's weak. That good enough for you?" asked AVGN.

Dongwa nodded, as did Luigi.

AVGN nodded, "Fair enough."

"_Angry Video Game Nerd wants Marty to go. But, if we want to get rid of a power player, best bet is to get Laharl out." - Dongwa_

"Should we vote Marty?" asked Dongwa to Luigi.

Luigi shrugged, "I guess. Why?"

"We could get Laharl out now, if we wanted."

"_Dongwa wants to vote out Laharl, as he is too strong and too much a threat. I don't know if that's a good move or not, as we've lost 2 challenges in a row." - Luigi_

"Besides," reminded Dongwa, "Marty hasn't really pissed anyone off yet. He hasn't failed a challenge at all. Why vote him out?"

"Angry Video Game Nerd had a history with him in a certain game." muttered Luigi.

Dongwa rolled his eyes, "We'll have to convince him otherwise to switch his vote."

Luigi nodded and left to go talk with AVGN.

Meanwhile, Marty and Sora were talking.

"I don't see why we can't vote out Laharl." sighed Marty.

"Why can't we do it now?" wondered Sora.

"_Laharl is a threat. But, I don't think that's going to happen. I think it's going to be either me or Sora tonight. That'll suck, to be the first Real voted out." - Marty_

"I don't think Squall or Cloud will vote Laharl," noted Sora, "It'll depend on Angry Video Game Nerd, Dongwa, and Luigi's votes."

"What if it's a tie?" wondered Marty.

Sora was now in deep thought.

"_I don't know how a tie works out. If we do have a tie, how would it play out?" - Sora_

– – – – –

The Reals entered Tribal Council.

"Behind each of you is a torch, grab one and get fire. This is a ritual at tribal council, because fire represents your life. As long as you it, you are still here. When it's gone, so are you."

Everyone did so and sat down.

"So Marty, coming from a movie that has been out for a very long time, how do you fit in with this group?" asked Jeff.

"I'm happy with this group of people. Yeah we have some soft spots, but overall we have a huge advantage over the OCs." replied Marty.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, do you agree with Marty?" asked Jeff.

"Marty is a kindred spirit. Of course I agree with him. Those OCs are a bunch of pansies. All I have to say about them." laughed Angry Video Game Nerd.

"Dongwa, how are fitting in?" asked Jeff.

"I'm also happy with how they treat me. Yeah I'm from a kid's show, but it doesn't mean I can't kick some ass in my spare time." smirked Dongwa.

"Squall, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Voting out a weak player tonight." replied Squall.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Angry Video Game Nerd, your up."

– – –

Cloud's Vote: Sorry, but you are a weak link. See you later. (Marty)

Laharl's Vote: You disgust me, so long. (Marty)

Marty's Vote: You are a big threat. I can't see you making it that far into the game. (Laharl)

Sora's Vote: Sorry. (Laharl)

AVGN's Vote: Nothing personal. (?)

Luigi's Vote: Hum hum hum. Bye! (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Marty. (He nods sadly.)

Laharl. One vote Laharl, one vote Marty.

…

…

Marty. Two votes Marty, one vote Laharl.

Laharl. Tied two votes Marty, two votes Laharl.

…

…

Marty. That's three votes Marty, two votes Laharl. (Marty shakes his head.)

…

…

…

…

Laharl. Tied again, three votes Laharl, three votes Marty. (Laharl raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

Laharl. That's 4 votes Laharl, 3 votes Marty, one vote left. (Luigi and Dongwa looked over at AVGN.)

…

…

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Reals vs OCs, Laharl. 5 votes are enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Cloud shook his head and Squall hung his head low. AVGN said nothing as Laharl gave his torch to Jeff.

"Laharl, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his flame.

"Time for you to go."

Laharl said nothing as he left the tribal council area.

"You voted out your strongest member. We'll see if that'll help you later or not. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Laharl – Sora, Dongwa, Luigi, AVGN, and Marty.

Marty – Cloud, Squall, and Laharl.

new poll is now up. vote for the winner you thought deserved to win the most.


	4. Episode 3 Let's Mingle

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Colby might have been the center of attention for the OCs, but Quinn and Jada were heating things up. They added Dribbles into their alliance, trying to create an all-anthropomorphic alliance. _

_At the Reals camp, Angry Video Game Nerd and Luigi wanted to add Dongwa into their pact, and try to stick together. Luigi asked Dongwa, and he accepted the offer. Meanwhile Cloud and Squall made their own pact._

_The OCs made a comeback by winning both the reward, and then the immunity._

_Angry Video Game Nerd, having a past with Marty in terms of games, wanted Marty to go home. Dongwa was confused over this, as Marty hadn't done anything wrong to make anyone mad. In his opinion, Dongwa thought Laharl should go._

_Dongwa got Luigi on his side, and with powerful influence, Luigi got the Angry Video Game Nerd to vote out Laharl. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Airai (OCs): Colby, Dribbles, Dustin, Gabe, Jada, Quinn, and Rob**

**Malakal (Reals): Angry Video Game Nerd, Cloud, Dongwa, Luigi, Marty, Sora, and Squall.**

– – – – –

The Reals (Malakal) Day 7

AVGN walked around camp, pondering his decision last night.

"_I knew it was a %$#%ing mistake to vote out Laharl. Now we're gonna lose the %#%%ing challenges! $%$%!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

AVGN went up to Squall.

"You know, Luigi is being a bit conniving." said AVGN to Squall.

"Why?" asked Squall, dully.

"He convinced myself and Dongwa to spare McFly and take out Laharl."

"_Last night Laharl went home. That was a huge mistake. I don't think myself or Cloud stand a chance now, but just recently the Angry Video Game Nerd came up to me, and-" - Squall_

"I wanna ask you," said AVGN, "if you want to make a secret 2-person deal. You won't go anywhere if you work with me."

Squall nodded, "Yes, sounds like a plan."

They shook hands.

Meanwhile Luigi and Dongwa were talking.

"So are we sticking to voting out Cloud and Squall?" asked Dongwa.

Luigi shook his head, "I doubt Angry Video Game Nerd would allow that, so we'll probably do Marty or Sora next time."

"_I'm amazed that the first move that the Reals made was my move. It was my idea to go after Laharl, and it worked." - Dongwa_

– – – – –

The OCs (Airai) Day 7

Gabe and Rob were out sawing wood.

"Dustin told me that," said Rob, "you guys want Colby out next. Am I right?"

Gabe nodded, wiping his brow, "Yeah, he's grating on peoples nerves and he is quite arrogant."

"_Right now, I have a pact with Rob and Dustin. Colby's next to go, so no surprises there. Then after that, we'll need to get Dribbles to help split up the Quinn/Jada couple." - Gabe_

"After Colby is gone," said Gabe, "We have to try to get Dribbles to vote Jada."

Rob nodded, "Yeah, that couple needs to be split up. I'm not seeing another Anthony/Jess pair get into this game."

Later in the day, Quinn collected tree-mail.

"Looks interesting guys!" called Quinn.

"What is it?" asked Colby.

Quinn showed Colby the note, "It's one of those stupid 'Choose a Leader' mails."

Colby read through the mail, "Give it to Dustin, he'll do it."

"_If anyones our leader, it's Dustin. He's strong, and has a good work ethic." - Colby_

When Dustin got the mail, he chuckled, "I guess I'm doing it?"

No one bothered to step up.

"_I'm glad that my tribe sees me as a potential leader. That's a good thing right?" - Dustin_

– – – – –

"Come on in Airai!"

Airai entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in the Reals, Laharl voted out last tribal council."

Dustin nodded, laughing, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Ready for todays challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Each tribe had to pick a leader, for Malakal you picked Angry Video Game Nerd, and Airai, you picked Dustin. I want both of you to step over to those to mats over there. For everyone else, drop your buffs."

Everyone was surprised. No one expected to be swapped this early.

"You will pick someone from the other tribe, then that person will choose the next member, and it continues onward. Note that you can only pick someone who was never on your tribe. Angry Video Game Nerd, get us started."

"Colby." called AVGN.

Colby nodded, and hopped on over to the purple mat.

"Cloud!" called Dustin.

Cloud nodded and walked over to the orange mat.

"Now those members will now pick."

"Squall, dude." called Colby.

Squall silently moved over to the purple mat.

"Rob." called Cloud.

Rob nodded and walked over to the orange mat.

"Uh, Dribbles." called Squall.

Dribbles nodded and walked over to the purple mat.

"I'll take Marty." called Rob.

Marty grinned and ran over to the orange mat.

"Dongwa!" called Dribbles.

Dongwa smirked and joined the others on the purple mat.

"Quinn." called Marty.

Quinn nodded and ran to the orange mat.

"Dongwa, Quinn, you guys now have your final selections. You must pick someone Jada or Gabe for the OCs, and Luigi and Sora for the Reals. Whoever you don't pick joins the other tribe. Dongwa, make your pick."

Dongwa was about to say, but Dribbles whispered in his ear, "Pick Gabe."

"Gabe." called Dongwa.

Gabe nodded nervously and joined the purple mat. Jada smiled happily as she joined the orange mat.

"Quinn, now make your decision."

"I'll take Luigi." called Quinn.

Luigi nodded, upset. He joined the orange mat, whereas Sora went to the purple mat.

Jeff threw purple buffs to AVGN's tribe.

"The new Malakal consists of Sora, Dongwa, Gabe, Squall, Angry Video Game Nerd, Dribbles, and Colby."

Jeff handed orange buffs to Dustin's tribe.

"The new Airai consists of Jada, Rob, Cloud, Luigi, Dustin, Quinn, and Marty. Both tribes can head back to your new camps. See you later."

**Airai: Cloud, Dustin, Jada, Luigi, Marty, Quinn, and Rob.**

**Malakal: Angry Video Game Nerd, Colby, Dongwa, Dribbles, Gabe, Sora, and Squall**

– – – – –

Malakal Day 8

Gabe was the most upset over the switch-up.

"_I had a perfect alliance over at Airai, and now I'm at the bottom of a Reals pecking order. Myself, Dribbz, and Colby are done for." - Gabe_

AVGN and Dongwa went into the jungle.

"Well listen," said AVGN, "Who the $#$% cares about Luigi right now. In my eyes he's a %$#%ing manipulator."

Dongwa sighed, "Let me guess, he's out of the pact?"

AVGN nodded, "Oh yeah."

"_Angry Video Game Nerd thinks Luigi came up with the idea to get rid of Laharl...interesting..." - Dongwa_

"Good thing is," said AVGN, "that I got Squall on my side. He knows that if he doesn't go with me, then he goes next."

Dongwa nodded, "But what about Sora, remember, he was on the chopping block."

"_Dongwa and I are kinda on our own. But, I do have Squall as a shoo-in. He'll jump to me when I ask him to. But Sora won't stay loyal to the Reals, he'll jump to the OCs. So...we need a back-up." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Meanwhile, Sora and Squall were talking.

"Are you still mad that Laharl is gone?" asked Sora.

Squall shrugged, "Not really. I mean he had it coming. Just a shock."

Sora sighed.

"I think the Angry Video Game Nerd has too much power." thought Sora out-loud.

Squall nodded.

Sora looked at Squall, "We need to get the OCs to vote him or Dongwa out next."

"Can they trust you and me over him?" asked Squall.

Sora shrugged, "Who knows."

"_I'm just playing along with Sora's idea. I think Sora will be going next for this, if I tell the Nerd. Depends on if I should tell or not." - Squall_

– – – – –

Airai Day 8

Dustin was a bit mad about the switch, but he let it fly by him.

"_Gabe may not be here anymore, but myself and Rob need to get back into this. I know for a fact that if we lose, Cloud, Marty, or Luigi will be going home next. But, I'm still a bit worried." - Dustin_

Meanwhile, Marty and Luigi were talking.

"I don't know whats going to happen next." sighed Marty in defeat.

Luigi shook his head, "We need to find a way around the OCs, and vote them all out and have all Reals in the Final 4."

"_I'm a Real, and as such, I want all Reals in the Final 4. No OCs, none. Their not my original team mates, and they all need to go." - Luigi_

Marty looked at him, "Yeah, but with out Angry Video Game Nerd or Dongwa, we stand no chance."

"Clouds with us right?" asked Luigi.

Marty shrugged.

"_Cloud is the wild card, right now. He wasn't on the side that voted Laharl out, and he was on the chopping block before the switch. Now, will Cloud be on our side this time?" - Marty_

As they were speaking, a couple of kilometers away were Cloud and Dustin.

"I respect you dude, I do." said Dustin.

Cloud nodded.

"I would really like you on my side when we merge, should we both make it."

"_Dustin is trying to get me to help him out. %#$% that. Just vote me out already, I'm in the minority, alright? Jeez. But, I would like to play along with his little game." - Cloud_

"Sounds like a good deal." muttered Cloud.

Both of them shook hands.

"_I've secured a deal with Cloud. Good, now we need to win the challenge. Otherwise, either Marty or Luigi are going home." - Dustin_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"I'll take back immunity from Airai."

Airai did so.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For todays challenge, you will play a game of Survivor basketball. New rule to basketball is pushing, since you will be playing on a net floor. Teams will be 3-on-3. Work together, and the first tribe to score 4 points, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Round 1 – Sora, Squall, and Gabe VS Luigi, Cloud, and Rob.

"GO!"

Gabe and Sora worked together to make sure the ball was in Squall's hands. Rob and Cloud tried to push Squall in every way they could, but Squall dodged easily and scored for Malakal.

"Malakal scores their first point!"

Round 2 – Gabe, AVGN, and Dongwa VS Quinn, Luigi, and Marty.

"GO!"

AVGN grabbed the ball immediately, and ran with it. Quinn tried to push him down and steal the ball. When that happened, AVGN quickly passed it to Dongwa, who then passed it to Gabe, who then scored.

"Malakal scores their second point!"

Round 3 – Dribbles, Squall, and Gabe VS Luigi, Rob, and Marty.

"GO!"

Dribbles and Squall played a little game of hot potato between Luigi and Rob. They passed it to eachother back and forth. Out of nowhere, Squall just passed the ball over to Gabe, who was near the hoop with no one near.

"Malakal scores their third point!"

Round 4 – AVGN, Dongwa, and Gabe VS Luigi, Jada, and Marty

"GO!"

Dongwa caught the ball and tried to pass it to Gabe, but Marty intercepted the toss, and threw it back to Jada. She then ran away from AVGN, who tried to push her down. Jada passed the ball to Luigi, who scored.

"Airai scores their first point!"

Round 5 – Sora, Dribbles, and Gabe VS Marty, Luigi, and Jada.

"GO!"

It was a battle for the ball between Dribbles and Marty. Dribbles ripped it from Marty's arm, and tossed it to Gabe. Gabe ran with it, dodging Luigi and Jada. Gabe made the toss and...

"GABE SCORES! MALAKAL WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Malakal cheered and hugged.

"Well, Malakal, you did very well, and you deserve immunity. As for Airai, you have tribal council with me tomorrow. See you then."

– – – – –

Airai Day 9

Rob, Dustin, Quinn, and Jada were hanging in the shelter.

"_We lost the challenge...we lost it hard. We suck at basketball! That's the truth. (chuckles)" - Quinn_

"I'm thinking," said Quinn, "It might be stupid, but let's take out Cloud. He's the strongest, and what if he makes it to the merge. He will be tough to beat."

Rob nodded, "You do have a point. After Cloud, it'll be Luigi, then Marty."

Dustin sighed.

"_%#%$. I didn't expect to be in this position. I think Cloud should stay, I mean the guys got potential to help us win a challenge or two." - Dustin_

So, Dustin went up to Cloud.

"Listen, dude, they want you to go first." said Dustin to Cloud.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Idiots. They are really asking for it huh?"

"_Does this tribe want to win immunity? Without me, Airai will lose more challenges. Not win any." - Cloud_

"Who came up with the idea?" asked Cloud.

Dustin shrugged, "Quinn did, and everyone kind of just agreed."

Cloud nodded. There was silence, until he spoke.

"I will for sure, join your alliance. IF you vote out Quinn tonight. It's either he goes or I go." challenged Cloud.

Dustin's face fell. He knew he made a mistake.

"_What did I do wrong, man. (groans)" - Dustin_

So, he went to Rob.

"I don't know what to do." sighed Dustin.

Rob raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Why are we voting Cloud out so early?" asked Dustin.

Rob shrugged, "He's a Real, that's why."

"Listen Rob," said Dustin, on the verge of going insane, "We can have the power here, but we need Quinn to go home, or else we won't get that power."

"_Quinn? First you say you want Cloud to stay cause he's strong. But, um, isn't Quinn just as strong?" - Rob_

"Why him?" asked Rob.

Dustin shrugged, "Probably because of him and Jada, I guess."

"Well, let's make a decision." decided Rob.

Silence for a while...then...

"Let's just vote -"

– – – – –

The Airai tribe entered Tribal Council.

"Nice to see all of you. Quinn, how did the mix-up of Reals and OCs effect the game?" asked Jeff.

"We know that the OCs here have an advantage over the Reals, so if anything, tonight a Real is going home tonight." replied Quinn.

"Jada, you seem happy." smiled Jeff.

"I am, I'm just enjoying it out here in the wild. It makes a sexy girl such as myself feel like I'm doing an outdoor photo shoot, you know?" chuckled Jada.

Everyone laughed.

"Marty, do you feel like your in danger?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely, yeah. If I go home tonight, I won't be surprised." replied Marty.

"Dustin, tough vote for you?" asked Jeff.

Dustin thought for a minute.

"Nah." replied Dustin.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Quinn, your up."

– – –

Cloud's Vote: Sorry, but I need to stay. (Quinn)

Quinn's Vote: You are too big a threat, man. Sorry you couldn't stay long enough. (Cloud)

Dustin's Vote: Sorry. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Cloud.

Quinn. One vote Cloud, one vote Quinn. (Quinn shrugged.)

…

…

…

Cloud. Two votes Cloud, one vote Quinn.

…

…

…

Cloud. That's three votes Cloud. One vote Quinn. (Cloud grabbed his stuff, knowing it was him.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Reals vs. OCs, Cloud. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Cloud nodded as he brought up his torch up to Jeff, frowning at Luigi and Marty.

"Cloud, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Cloud looked back, "Good luck guys." With that, he left.

"Well, as expected the OCs definitely have the advantage on Airai. Grab your torches and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

Cloud - Jada, Rob, Luigi, Dustin, Quinn, and Marty

Quinn – Cloud


	5. Episode 4 She's Damn Sexy

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Thinking that Luigi was playing him, the Angry Video Game Nerd made a small deal with Squall in order to secure his position._

_At the OCs, Rob joined Dustin and Gabe in their alliance. After Colby went home, they planned to get Dribbles on their side and vote out Jada or Quinn._

_When the tribes had to integrate with eachother, Gabe, Colby, and Dribbles were the only OCs on Malakal, and Marty, Cloud, and Luigi were the only Reals on Airai._

_On the new Malakal, Sora tried to sway Squall away from Angry Video Game Nerd, afraid that he had all the power in Malakal. Squall agreed, but secretly played along with him._

_On the new Airai, Dustin made a small alliance with Cloud, thinking he was on the outside of the Reals. Cloud agreed, but was not really into making any new alliances. Meanwhile, Luigi and Marty were concerned with Cloud's loyalty to the Reals._

_At the immunity challenge, Malakal dominated the basketball game, and won immunity._

_Before tribal council, Quinn made it clear to the OCs that Cloud would be leaving first out of him, Luigi, and Marty. Dustin was unsure, concerned that they would lose more challenges. When he told Cloud, Cloud offered his loyalty to him should he stay. But he wanted Quinn gone._

_At tribal council, Dustin decided to stick with the OCs and take Cloud out. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Airai: Dustin, Jada, Luigi, Marty, Quinn, and Rob.**

**Malakal: Angry Video Game Nerd, Colby, Dongwa, Dribbles, Gabe, Sora, and Squall**

– – – – –

Airai Day 10

Dustin nodded after tribal council.

"_Cloud went home last night. I wasn't going to vote him out, but before tribal council I asked Marty and Luigi who they wanted out, and they said Cloud. So, I couldn't vote Cloud out without looking like an idiot. (chuckles)" - Dustin_

Marty and Luigi were off by themselves.

"Well, things don't look good for us." sighed Luigi.

Marty nodded, "I think I'm going next, I'm weaker then you are, man."

"_We need to win immunity next time, otherwise I'm the next to go. I'm not ready to leave the game, I'm here to win." - Marty_

"Or," said Luigi, "We can try to manipulate the OCs into voting out one of their own."

Marty smiled, "That would sound good."

He high-fived Luigi.

"_I'm here to win this game. If it means play everyone like cards, then I'll play everyone like cards." - Luigi_

– – – – –

Malakal Day 10

AVGN was walking around in the jungle, looking for papayas.

"Where are those damn papayas?" he screeched.

He heard voices behind him, and then something came out of the trees.

"%$%#! Damn, Squall! Don't scare me like that!"

Squall chuckled quietly.

"_I'm walking out in the jungle, and then Squall came out of no where and scared the %#%$ out of me! Damn! At least he came for a purpose." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"Sorry about that," said Squall, "But I have something to tell you."

AVGN's ears perked, "I'm listening, Squall..."

Squall told him what Sora had said to him 2 days ago.

AVGN shook his head laughing, "What a $%#%ing idiot. He wants the OCs against me?"

Squall nodded, "Yeah. We need to trust an OC to vote with us."

"_I knew we can't trust Sora. It might be a risk later, but we need to get him out instead of an OC." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"Tell Dongwa about it, and keep an eye on Sora." reminded Squall.

AVGN nodded.

"_We need to trust Gabe, Dribbles, or Colby to help us out. Otherwise, we're screwed." - Squall_

– – – – –

"Come on in Malakal!"

Malakal entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Airai, Cloud voted out last tribal council."

Squall shook his head, clearly upset with his ally leaving.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For todays challenge, you will work together to build a shelter. You will use simple supplies such as wood, bricks, cinder blocks, and you will have a tarp. I will grade you guys on appearance and style. Best shelter wins reward."

"For your reward, you will win a portable swimming pool. Nice for days when it's really hot."

Working for Malakal: Dribbles, Sora, Squall, and Gabe.

Working for Airai: Rob, Marty, Luigi, and Jada

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Squall and Rob ran out into the jungle to collect and chop wood. Squall ran out first, using his big gunblade to quickly chop wood. Rob was a bit slower running out, but he caught up to Squall.

Marty and Luigi started putting up the shelter up one by one. Squall ran back out to collect cinder blocks.

Dribbles began to set the shelter up for Malakal. Gabe ran out after Squall to help him carry the cinder blocks. On Airai's field, Marty and Luigi finished the shelter, and Jada started to set up the tarp.

Squall and Gabe returned with the cinder blocks and started to help Sora and Dribbles build their shelter. As they were running back to their mat, Squall tripped over one of the cinder blocks that Gabe collected and badly sprained his ankle. But Squall got back up and started working.

Soon it was all over.

Jeff reviewed each of the shelters.

"Airai scored 10 points. Malakal scored 12 points. MALAKAL WINS REWARD!"

All of Malakal cheered and celebrated.

"Good job Malakal. Your guys' swimming pool should be arrived by the time you guys return to camp. As for Airai, you get nothing. See you tomorrow for the immunity."

– – – – –

Malakal Day 11

As soon as he saw the pool, Colby ran right for it.

"_Oh man, I've been waiting to go swimming in a CLEAN pool, with CLEAN water in it!" - Colby_

Everyone else joined Colby and jumped right into the pool. Dongwa and Squall were the only ones not to get in the pool.

"_Being part-cat, I really do not like water all that well. But I'll deal with it when I have to. But I stood back when everyone crowded into the pool." - Dongwa_

Squall watched everyone have fun.

"C'mon Squall," called Gabe, "Waters perfect!"

Squall shook his head, smiling, "You guys enjoy it. My ankles kinda hurting right now."

Gabe shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"_I sprained my ankle during the reward challenge, it hurts a bit, but I'm sure it'll get better. But as I stood near the pool, I watched everyone, mostly the OCs. I want to know which one would be perfect to have with us." - Squall_

When he found the perfect one, Squall eyed AVGN, and motioned for him to see him.

AVGN climbed out of the pool went up to Squall, "What?"

Squall quietly whispered in his ear, "Dribbles. Let's take him with us."

"_Squall told me that Dribbles would be a good choice to align with us. I'll see to it, maybe he would be a good ally." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

– – – – –

Airai Day 11

Marty and Rob were out inside the shelter.

"Myself and Luigi trust you," said Marty, "We would like you to help us out."

"_Marty came to me, desperately, and asked me to help him and Luigi out." - Rob_

"Remember," reminded Marty, "Quinn and Jada are super tight."

Rob nodded, "You got a point there."

"I know I'm going if we lose," said Marty, "But we can change that, and split up that couple."

"_I'm trying everything I can in order to split up that couple. I know that Quinn is strong, and that Jada is hot, but one of them needs to go." - Marty_

Meanwhile, Quinn and Jada were out by themselves on the beach.

"What gave you the right to be so damn sexy, girl?" smiled Quinn.

"_Jada is freaking hot, and I'm lucky to have her in my alliance. But she can be so sexy at times, that I lose focus on the game." - Quinn_

Jada blushed and chuckled, "Oh you..."

"_Quinn is a cutie pie. Best of all, he's mine. I hope he asks me out after the game is over with. (smiles)" - Jada_

"We've got this game wrapped up," smiled Quinn, "We just need Luigi and Marty out."

Jada nodded, "And it's all thanks to you..."

She kissed him right on the lips.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"I'll take back immunity from Malakal."

Malakal did so.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For todays challenge, you will be flinging flaming cannonballs with this net. You need to burn through all 3 of your tribe flags. First tribe to burn all of their flags, wins immunity."

"First tossers, Dribbles and Quinn."

Dribbles tossed his ball far, while Quinn struggled a tad. Quinn's ball got caught in the wind and blew off course, while Dribbles' landed in one of Malakal's flags.

"Malakal burns their first flag! Next tossers, Dustin and Gabe."

Dustin and Gabe both threw their balls easily. But only one of them hit a target.

"Malakal burns their second flag! They only need one more flag! Next tossers, Luigi and Angry Video Game Nerd."

Luigi and the Angry Video Game Nerd threw their balls very far, but only one ball got a flag burning.

"ANGRY VIDEO GAME NERD DOES IT IN! MALAKAL WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Malakal hugged and cheered.

"Good job Malakal, your on a winning streak. Keep it up! As for Airai, once again I'm meeting you at tribal council. See you there."

– – – – –

Airai Day 12

The OCs gathered around the shelter while Marty and Luigi were out swimming.

"So we're gonna take Marty out?" asked Dustin.

Quinn nodded, "He's weaker then Luigi, and it's best for the team."

Rob spoke up, "I had a talk with Marty yesterday. He thinks he's going. So if anything, let's throw them off, and vote Luigi."

"_Rob said that we should vote out Luigi, considering Marty thinks he's going home instead. Why would you say that? Do you have an alliance with Marty? We want to win, and Marty is weak." - Quinn_

Rob got up to get wood. Quinn looked at Jada and Dustin.

"I can't trust Rob. I think he's going behind our backs." said Quinn.

Dustin shook his head, "You can trust Rob, I doubt he'd align with Luigi or Marty."

"_Quinn is in control here, as he has Jada on his side doing his every move. However, I can't do anything right now but rally for Luigi to go home. I can't lose Rob at this point. I just can't." - Dustin_

Dustin went to Rob, "Quinn wants you out."

Rob was shocked, "Really? Wow."

"_Quinn wants me out, apparently. Why?" - Rob_

"Listen, he's afraid your making deals with the Reals." noted Dustin.

"No, they've been making deals with me!" Rob said clearly.

Dustin wasn't surprised, "Tell that to Quinn. Not me."

But someone over heard their conversation.

The 'someone', Luigi, went to tell Marty.

"I don't think Rob can be with us." said Luigi.

"Why?" asked Marty.

"He told Dustin about what we wanted to do."

Marty shook his head.

"_Rob is kind of on the outskirts of Airai, now. He's double dealing people. I mean, Quinn just came to me and said that Rob's going home, not one of us. So, I'm voting Rob tonight." - Marty_

"Vote Rob," said Luigi, "And see what happens."

As Airai made their way to tribal, Quinn thought about his decision.

"_I don't know if we should vote out Rob, an OC. We could just vote out Luigi or Marty, and decimate the Reals one by one. I don't know what to do." - Quinn_

– – – – –

The Airais entered tribal council.

"Welcome back! Dustin, how do you feel, now that you've won only 1 challenge as Airai?" asked Jeff.

"It doesn't feel good at all man. I came into this game, hoping to be a strong competitor, but we've been losing a lot, lately." replied Dustin.

"Quinn, how about you?" asked Jeff.

"Sucks. I want to win more challenges, I've been on the OC Airai tribe for too long. I want to be on the winning Real Malakal tribe." laughed Quinn.

"Marty, are you worried tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I am, if things don't go my way, then I'll be walking out of tribal council without a torch." replied Marty.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Rob, your up."

– – –

Marty's Vote: You've made double deals, and I think no one should trust you. (Rob)

Rob's Vote: I'm sorry. (Luigi)

Quinn's Vote: Just a strategy, just a strategy. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Rob. (He nodded.)

Rob. Two votes Rob.

…

…

…

Luigi. One vote Luigi. (Marty looked on confused.)

Luigi. Tied two votes Luigi, two votes Rob. (Luigi shook his head.)

…

…

…

…

…

Rob. Three votes Rob, two votes Luigi. (Rob began to shake his head.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Reals vs OCs, Rob. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Rob shook his head as he grabbed his torch and gave it to Jeff.

"Rob, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Rob turned around, "Stay alive Dustin!" He left shortly after.

"Well, tribal lines did not affect the outcome of tonights vote. Looks like the Reals have something to prove for Airai. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Luigi – Rob and Dustin

Rob – Jada, Luigi, Quinn, and Marty


	6. Episode 5 Tribal Council Turnover

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Squall told the Angry Video Game Nerd about Sora's possible mutiny to the OCs. He made a suggestion that Angry Video Game Nerd should find an OC to align with._

_At the reward challenge, despite Squall's small injury, Malakal once again came out on top and won a swimming pool._

_As the tribe enjoyed their swimming pool, Squall watched the OCs, and decided that Dribbles would be a good choice to align with for his and Angry Video Game Nerd's alliance._

_Back on Airai, Marty tried to sway Rob into joining him and Luigi. But Rob wasn't sure whether or not he should. Meanwhile Quinn and Jada shared a kiss on the beach._

_Malakal dominated once again at the immunity challenge, sending Airai back to tribal council._

_Before tribal, Quinn decided that Marty should go next, but when Rob made a suggestion that perhaps Luigi should go, it made Quinn weary of him. When Rob left, Quinn told Dustin and Jada that Rob couldn't be trusted and needed to go. Dustin was against it, and told Rob._

_At tribal council, Rob's suggestion costed him the game, and he was sent home, leaving Dustin alone. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Airai: Dustin, Jada, Luigi, Marty, and Quinn**

**Malakal: Angry Video Game Nerd, Colby, Dongwa, Dribbles, Gabe, Sora, and Squall**

– – – – –

Airai Day 13

Dustin wasn't happy to see Rob go home.

"_I'm stuck in a tribe followed by Quinn. If we lose the next immunity challenge, despite my strength, I'm going next. I think that's a mistake, we need Marty or Luigi gone in order to beat Malakal." - Dustin_

Dustin went up to Quinn.

"I really think you need to keep me around if you plan on beating Malakal." noted Dustin.

Quinn shrugged, "I understand that bro, and I will. It's just I couldn't trust Rob. I trust you though. I know your wanting to vote out each Real in the game."

Dustin nodded, "Me and Jada are all we got to beat Malakal, basically. If it's speed, you'll do fine too."

"_Dustin is worried that he's going home, but he's not. That's just a dumb move on one's part. Why vote out a strong competitor?" - Quinn_

Luigi and Marty were off to the side.

"Well, we escaped that one." sighed Luigi.

"Why they target you?" asked Marty.

Luigi shrugged.

"_I was surprised that they voted Luigi instead of me. It could be because Luigi has more friends on Malakal then I do, I guess. Who knows." - Marty_

Marty patted Luigi's back, "We'll be fine, as long we can get Quinn and Jada to turn on Dustin."

Luigi smiled, "That would be nice."

"_I want Dustin to go, just so that we don't have a big threat in the merge." - Luigi_

– – – – –

Malakal Day 13

Dongwa and Dribbles went out into the jungle.

"_This morning I took Dribbles out, as the Angry Video Game Nerd wanted me to ask him if he wanted to align with us." - Dongwa_

"So here's the deal," said Dongwa, "It's you, me, Squall, and the Angry Video Game Nerd."

Dribbles nodded, "Yeah, that's okay. Who we getting rid of first?"

"Sora, we think he's mutinying." said Dongwa.

Dribbles nodded.

"_It would be fair for me to join this silly alliance, just so I make the merge, and rejoin Quinn and Jada." - Dribbles_

Both Dribbles and Dongwa shook hands.

"We've got a deal." smiled Dribbles.

After that, Dongwa went back to AVGN.

"Dribbles is in with us. We're golden." Dongwa smirked.

AVGN snickered evilly, "Thanks to us, a Real will win this %$#%ing game!"

"_If we stick together, it'll be me, Dongwa, Squall, and Dribbz in the #$$ing Final Four! $#$$ yeah!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Meanwhile Sora and Colby were talking in the pool.

"The Reals are a bunch of cocky good-for-nothings. It explains why Laharl and Cloud left so early." muttered Sora.

Colby nodded, "I agree!"

"If you, Gabe, and Dribbles are up for it," said Sora, "Let's get Angry Video Game Nerd or one of his comrades out!"

"_Sora is willing to help the OCs vote out the Reals! That's a shocker, but who cares, this is a grand opportunity!" - Colby_

Sora fist pounded Colby, "We've got a deal set to go, then."

– – – – –

"Come on in Malakal!"

Malakal entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Airai, Rob voted out last tribal council."

Gabe frowned a bit, but no one was surprised.

"Ready for todays reward/immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from Malakal."

Malakal did so.

"Tonight, both tribes are going to tribal council tomorrow night, both tribes will vote someone out. Each tribe will have a chance to win individual immunity. We'll get to that later. For now, the reward part. 2 tribe members from each tribe will attempt to roll a large boulder from the middle to the other tribes goal. First tribe to 3 points, wins reward and a shot at immunity."

Jeff revealed a big feast, filled with burgers, Pepsi, beer, fruit, and champagne.

"You will eat this big meal at camp, and then head on to tribal council. Let's get started."

Malakal decided to sit out Sora and Dongwa to even up the numbers.

Round 1 – Gabe and Colby VS Jada and Luigi

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Colby rammed into it, moving it slightly forward. Luigi and Jada gave it their all, but the boulder barely budged. Luigi then got an idea, and shot a fireball into the boulder. With it ignited in flames, Luigi and Jada carefully pushed it past Malakal's goal.

"AIRAI SCORES! We are at 1-0!"

Round 2 – Dribbles and AVGN VS Jada and Quinn

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Dribbles and Quinn rammed into it like savage dogs. AVGN climbed on top of the boulder and tried to move it by running on it. But that failed horribly as AVGN fell right off of it. Quinn and Jada used that opportunity to push it past Malakal's goal again.

"AIRAI SCORES! We are at 2-0!"

Round 3 – Gabe and Colby VS Jada and Marty

"Airai scores, they win reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Marty wanted to prove his worth, and tried pushing the boulder with all his might. Gabe whispered something to Colby.

"Let them win one, just this once." Gabe whispered.

Colby was a bit surprised with Gabe's comment, that he hardly noticed Marty and Jada pushing the boulder pass the goal.

"AIRAI SCORES! AIRAI WINS REWARD AND A SHOT AT IMMUNITY!"

All of Airai hugged and cheered.

"Okay, Malakal, nothing for you, I'll see you at tribal council after Airai's. As for Airai, come over here for the immunity."

"For your immunity, you will attempt to solve this puzzle, a slide puzzle. Get the knife out and chop the rope to raise the flag. First one to do so wins immunity."

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Dustin was doing a bad job with the puzzle, but everyone else was having an easy time. Marty, especially had an easy time, as he knew these kinds of puzzles, and he knew how to work them.

"MARTY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped for Marty. Luigi became a bit worried.

"Marty is safe for tomorrow. Everyone else is fair game. Marty, when it's Malakals turn, you will give one of them immunity. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Airai Day 14

As everyone was eating their food, Quinn brought Jada and Dustin aside.

"We need to stick together after the merge, and since Marty won immunity, Luigi has to go home. I hate to do it, but he's our only choice." noted Quinn.

Dustin nodded, "I know it'll be a hard vote, but we have no other choice."

"_Luigi is our target tonight. Marty would've been our target, but he won the immunity. So, not a tough vote for me." - Quinn_

Marty and Luigi were off to the side.

"I'm sorry about winning the challenge," sighed Marty, "I'll be sure to let one of the Reals win this game."

Luigi nodded sadly, "It's okay, I mean I'm sure Angry Video Game Nerd and Dongwa will avenge my boot, I guess."

"_I've fought for my life, but I feel like nothing is gonna save me now. It sucks." - Luigi_

– – – – –

Malakal Day 14

Colby was a bit suspicious about Gabe after the challenge.

"_We could've won the challenge, but Gabe told me to give Airai the win. What the $%#%, man?" - Cobly_

Colby went up to Dongwa and Squall.

"We need to get Gabe out. He has friends on the other tribe." said Colby.

Squall nodded, and Dongwa said, "Who?"

"Dustin, the big threat." confirmed Colby.

"_It would be smart to eliminate Gabe, so that the OCs are weaker without him." - Dongwa_

Dongwa brought the ordeal to AVGN.

"Should we get out Gabe?" asked Dongwa.

AVGN shook his head, "We need Sora out! That's $%#$ing final!"

"_Sora is our enemy! He's trying to get me out! There's no way in hell he's staying!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"It's going to be Sora tonight?" asked Dongwa, "All right then."

Meanwhile, Colby was talking to Dribbles.

"Are you in with us? We're taking out Gabe tonight." said Colby.

Dribbles shrugged, "I guess."

"_I don't want to tell Colby that I'm going with the Reals. It's not a good idea for me right now." - Dribbles_

– – – – –

The Airais entered tribal council.

"For a third time, your back. Jada, are friends bonding?" asked Jeff.

"Yes, they are...but I wish not to speak of a certain one.." replied Jada, slightly blushing.

"Luigi, what is she talking about?" asked Jeff, knowing what she meant.

"Her and Quinn have been romantically bonding a little bit. It's not a big thing that we should worry about." replied Luigi.

"Marty, are Quinn and Jada a threat?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely, they are a threat. Jada has one sexy body, and Quinn is a physical threat. It wouldn't hurt to split them up." replied Marty.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Marty, your up."

– – –

Luigi's Vote: I'm sorry, but Marty has a point. (Jada)

Quinn's Vote: This would've been Marty, but he has immunity. (Luigi)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jada.

Luigi. One vote Jada, one vote Luigi.

Luigi. Two votes Luigi, one vote Jada.

…

…

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Reals vs. OCs, Luigi. That's 3 votes, it's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Luigi nodded, and hugged Marty. "Good luck!" were his final words.

"Luigi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flames.

"Time for you to go."

Luigi waved goodbye, and left the area.

"With only one Real left in this tribe, will you still work well together? Marty, you will stay behind and watch Malakal's tribal council."

– – – – –

The Malakals entered the tribal council area.

"Nice to see you guys in a while. Just so we're clear, Marty is sitting in on your tribal council, and then he'll give you immunity before the vote. Sora, how are things shaping up?" asked Jeff.

"Well, funny that you mention that. One of the Reals has been conniving with the OCs. Colby, in particular, has been working with that certain Real. Believe me, I saw him." replied Sora.

Colby muttered a 'What?'.

"Why are you telling us that?" asked Angry Video Game Nerd curiously.

"Cause I know I'm leaving tonight, it's no secret." said Sora.

AVGN rolled his eyes.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, you rolled your eyes." noted Jeff.

"He's right, he is going home, but it's kind of stupid to tell us your plans. Why, what if you do not go home?" replied Angry Video Game Nerd.

Sora raised his eyebrows.

"Squall, what do you think will go down tonight?" asked Jeff.

"The Real who has been trying to get the OCs against the other Reals; he's the one whos going home tonight." replied Squall.

"Dribbles, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting based on alliances." replied Dribbles.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Marty, give up your immunity off to someone."

Marty smirked as he went over to Sora, and gave him immunity.

AVGN and Dongwa both sulked, and Gabe was now a bit worried.

"Sora is the one you cannot vote for. Time to vote, Dongwa, your up."

– – –

AVGN's Vote: Your little friend gave us some fine information, thank you Sora! (Colby)

Colby's Vote: I don't want you going back to Dustin, I just can't trust either one of you. (Gabe)

Dongwa's Vote: Colby, you are the mastermind of the OCs, as Sora said. With that in mind, you have to go. Sorry. (Colby)

Sora's Vote: Sorry. (Gabe)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Gabe. (Gabe nodded.)

Gabe. Two votes Gabe. (Gabe shook his head.)

…

…

…

Colby. One vote Colby, two votes Gabe. (Colby's mouth opened.)

Colby. Tied two votes Colby, two votes Gabe. (Colby glared at Sora.)

…

…

Colby. That's three votes Colby, two votes Gabe.)

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Reals vs. OCs, Colby. 4 votes is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Colby sighed, "What a cheap way to rat people out, Sora." Sora frowned.

"Colby, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flames.

"Time for you to go."

Colby shook his head as he walked away.

"We might of found the Real who has been conniving behind the other Reals backs. This might pay off or not. Grab your torches and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

AIRAI

Jada – Luigi

Luigi – Jada, Dustin, Quinn, and Marty

MALAKAL

Colby – Dongwa, Gabe, Squall, AVGN, and Dribbles

Gabe – Sora and Colby

New poll up, vote for your favorites!


	7. Episode 6 The Double Agent

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Dustin joined Quinn and Jada's alliance in order to secure his own position in the game. Meanwhile, Luigi and Marty were hopeless, as there was nothing stopping the OCs voting them out._

_On Malakal, Dongwa got Dribbles onto his alliance with the Angry Video Game Nerd and Squall. Dribbles agreed, as it might help him get to Quinn and Jada once the merge hits._

_At the challenge, both tribes had to go to tribal council. Airai won the reward portion, while Marty unexpectedly won the immunity challenge._

_With Marty immune, the OCs of Airai had no choice but to eliminate Luigi, and he knew it too._

_At Malakal, Colby wanted Gabe out, as there were people on Airai (Dustin) that Gabe could flop back to. However, the Reals of Malakal wanted Sora out for his mutiny._

_At tribal council, Airai bonded together to vote out Luigi from the game. Marty then had to give up immunity to someone at Malakal. He gave it up to his old ally Sora. With Sora immune, the target switched to Colby, as Sora told the whole tribe that Colby was the most dangerous OC to the tribe. Colby was unexpectedly voted out. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Airai: Dustin, Jada, Marty, and Quinn**

**Malakal: Angry Video Game Nerd, Dongwa, Dribbles, Gabe, Sora, and Squall**

– – – – –

Malakal Day 15

Sora was relieved after tribal council.

"_Even though Colby went home, I'm still in the game. I have a big target on my back, and I have a lot of plans to get the Angry Video Game Nerd out. He's the biggest threat to all of us." - Sora_

AVGN and Squall were taking a trek to tree mail, all the while talking.

"We're set to go once we merge, dude." said AVGN.

Squall nodded, "Boot order is Sora, Quinn, Dustin, Jada, Gabe? Where should we put Marty?"

AVGN shrugged, "Who the %$%$ knows, it'll depend on his future actions. If anything, he's going straight to Sora, so probably right after him."

"_Sora and Marty are the only Reals that I cannot trust at all. They all need to get the %$#% out of this game. I want to see me, Dongwa, and Squall in the Final Three." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"We should just wait until we have the numbers, like at Final 7. Get three OCs out, and then get Marty and Sora out." noted Squall.

AVGN shook his head, "No, man! Sora has got to go _**FIRST**_! I %#%$ing mean it!"

Squall sighed.

"_Using the Angry Video Game Nerd to further my own interests is my game plan. If I make the finals with him, the way he's acting, then I'll win for sure." - Squall_

– – – – –

Airai Day 15

Quinn and Jada were sitting in the shelter. Jada was leaning on Quinn while he spoke.

"Can't wait until we merge," smiled Quinn, "Get back to Dribbz, and then battle the Reals."

"_I'm pumped, I can't wait to take on the Reals one by one. We just need one person to flip over to our side, and then we'll make the Final 5 easily." - Quinn_

"I hope nothing happened to Dribbles while he was at Malakal." worried Jada.

"I think he's with us still," hoped Quinn, "Just pray that they didn't vote him out last night."

Meanwhile Marty was thinking about the merge.

"_I know I'm going back to Sora, but what deals were made over at Malakal, I've yet to know. I was one of the few outsiders on the Reals, so I might not last long." - Marty_

Late that night, Dustin came into camp with tree-mail.

"Hey guys," called Dustin, "Grab your things! We're heading over to Malakal for the merge!"

Quinn jumped in excitement when he heard the word 'merge', "SWEET!"

"_No matter what, the Reals are going out one by one. If I have to vote out a OC, I will, but only if there's a really good reason." - Quinn_

– – – – –

Malakal Night 15 / Day 16

Dribbles and Gabe came out of the forest, late at night by the way, dragging a huge chest.

"Guys!" called Gabe, "We've got some big treemail!"

"What is it?" asked Dongwa.

"Apparently," said Dribbles calmly, "We have to wait for Airai to come to our camp, then we can open it."

"_Merge time on Day 15? Wow. Earliest merge ever." - Dribbles_

"Late at night, though?" asked Sora, curiously, "Sounds dangerous."

AVGN sighed, "Don't worry they have %$##ing cameramen with them, they'll light the way."

Squall glared at AVGN, "Don't break the fourth wall." he muttered.

Couple hours pass, until they heard Quinn's voice in the background.

"Anyone home!"

Dribbles and Dongwa ran out onto the beach to help Airai steer their boat into place.

"_I'm ready for this. Bring it on, if I can review $$%#y games, then I can handle a %$#%y merge." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Once they got Airai settled, Quinn and Dustin went over to the crate, and broke it open.

"Awesome!" cheered Dustin, "We've got wine!"

Inside the crate were light green buffs, 10 bottles of wine, and a full feast which had burgers, fries, fruit, and nuts.

Everyone high-fived eachother and started to feast.

"_It was like a big party, almost. We got to know new people, and we got to eat some REAL food!" - Gabe_

"_Watching these new faces, your wondering whether or not they could be trusted. I think Quinn and Dustin need to go first, as they seem to be the bigger threats." - Squall_

In the morning, right before anyone else got up, Quinn and Dribbles went on a little walk.

"You're still in with us, right?" asked Quinn.

Dribbles nodded, "Yeah, but people have been trying to get me on their side."

Quinn became curious, "Like who?"

"Angry Video Game Nerd and Dongwa, mostly." noted Dribbles.

"_I'm thankful that Dribbles is still on my side, and he gave us information! The Angry Video Game Nerd and Dongwa have tried to get him on their side; to jump ship! They've got to go first, no question." - Quinn_

"Strangest thing is," said Dribbles, "They wanted Sora out last night."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? Their own team? Wow."

"_I might of told Quinn about what the Reals told me, but I'm still in the middle. I really don't know which side to join." - Dribbles_

Meanwhile, Marty and Sora were discussing some things.

"Well," said Sora sarcastically, "We're out of an alliance with the Reals."

"Why?" asked Marty.

"Angry Video Game Nerd wants me out, from what I heard from Gabe."

"_I really want to be on the Angry Video Game Nerd's side, as he is the power player here. But, since Sora is my ally, I really can't be on his side." - Marty_

"Jump ship?" asked Sora.

Marty shrugged, "I don't know dude, I don't want to be on the Nerd's bad side, especially if our plan falters."

"_Marty and I were outsiders on the old Reals tribe. If anything, we're at the bottom after the OCs leave. I don't want that to happen to me." - Sora_

"Think about it, give it time." said Sora.

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 17

Jada and Dongwa were working together in making the flag for their new tribe.

"_According to Angry Video Game Nerd, our tribe is called, 'Realock'. It combines the two names 'OC' and 'Real', and we added a K onto it to make it cooler." - Dongwa_

Meanwhile, Dustin, Quinn, and Gabe were talking.

"We have this game wrapped up," said Quinn, "Us 3 plus Jada will make the Final 4!"

"I'm with it dude!" nodded Dustin.

"_I'm in a core Final 4 alliance with Quinn, Gabe, and Jada. We have 2 strong dudes, 1 smart dude, and 1 hot chick. Life can't be any easier than this!" - Dustin_

"_In reality, the Final Four will be myself, Jada, Dribbz, and Dustin. I just want Dustin and Gabe to know that 2 groups of 2 will be in the Final 4. Booyah!" - Quinn_

While they were talking, Dribbles and AVGN were walking through the woods.

"I talked with Quinn yesterday, and he said the first two to go were you, and Dongwa." noted Dribbles.

AVGN nodded, angered, "How dare that %$#%er. Thank you Dribbles, tomorrow night's vote will be Quinn."

"_Quinn wants me out, Sora wants me out, god! I need to make a decision on who's going first." -Angry Video Game Nerd_

After the conversation, AVGN went to Squall.

"I want you to keep an eye on Sora for me," asked AVGN, "He and Quinn need to be taken out."

Squall nodded, "That I can do."

"_Anytime anyone tries to go against the Angry Video Game Nerd, they go home. Right now, there are 2 people in particular that want that to happen." - Squall_

Meanwhile Dribbles was considering his current gameplay.

"_I know I'm a double dealer, or as many call it, a double agent. But, I do plan on sticking with one group when the opposing leader goes down." - Dribbles_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from Marty."

Marty did so.

"From now on, the challenges will be individual. You will be playing for individual immunity from here on out. For the challenge today, all you have to do is stand perfectly still, while holding a pot onto of your head. Last one left standing wins immunity. But there's a twist to this challenge. If you feel like immunity isn't important at all, then you can instead eat."

Jeff reveals a large platter of cheeseburgers.

"If you sit out of this challenge, you will get to eat as many cheeseburgers as you want. Who wants to take up on that opportunity?"

Dongwa, Dribbles, Dustin, and Squall all raise their hands.

"Ok, you 4 can slide on over to the picnic table and start to feast. For the rest of you, get a pot and get settled in."

Everyone got their pot, and then got on top of a small tilting platform.

"Challenge has begun."

-30 minutes-

Jada wobbled a bit, before sliding off the platform.

"Jada, first one to be eliminated from the challenge."

-1 hour-

Sora stared at the cheeseburgers longingly.

"Damn, the cheeseburgers look so good right now." sighed Sora.

Dongwa noticed this, and taunted him by slowly taking big bites out of his cheeseburger.

Sora got lost in his mind for a minute before sliding off his platform.

"Sora is now out of the challenge."

-1 hour 30 minutes-

AVGN looked over at Quinn, and sighed, "Why try, Quinn, you know you'll lose."

Quinn looked over at AVGN, and lost his train of thought. His pot flew off his head in the midst of turning his head.

"Quinn is now out of the challenge. It's down to Gabe, Angry Video Game Nerd, and Marty."

-2 hours-

The rain started to pour down hard. Because of this, it started to fill up the pots with water, making them heavier then before.

Gabe started to wobble due to this, and slid off his platform.

"Gabe is now out. It's down to two! Marty, and Angry Video Game Nerd."

-2 hours and 30 minutes-

AVGN looked over at Marty.

"Yo, I have a solution." stated AVGN.

Marty looked over at him, "What?"

"Give me immunity, and I promise you won't be going home. I swear on the Nostalgic Critic's life." promised AVGN.

Marty thought about it, "Fine."

With that he stepped down.

"Angry Video Game Nerd wins the first individual immunity challenge!"

Everyone cheered for AVGN.

"Good job, man. You are safe for the vote tonight. For the rest of you, one of you will be going home tomorrow night. See you then."

– – – – –

Realock Day 18

Quinn, Jada, Dustin, and Gabe were all confused over the next vote.

"With the Angry Video Game Nerd immune tonight, who goes home?" asked Gabe.

Quinn's head perked up. "Holy $#$, why did I forget about him?"

"Who?" asked Jada curiously.

"Squall!" said Quinn, "Since Angry Video Game Nerd is immune, Squall is their next strongest competitor. He's going home tonight."

"_Squall flew directly under my radar. That's how good he is. He's a very big physical threat, and he needs to go since the Angry Video Game Nerd has immunity." - Quinn_

"So, Squall's going home?" asked Dustin.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. We're good tonight. We just need a Real to jump ship."

Meanwhile, after Quinn had told Dribbles about the plan, Dribbles went to tell AVGN about their plan.

"They're going after Squall tonight." said Dribbles.

AVGN wasn't surprised, "I figured as well as anyone they would, he's a strong player."

"_At this point in the game, I can't lose Squall. He's my agent of sorts. He tells me when there's %#%# flying around with my name involved! He can't go." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"At this point, we can't lose Sora right now," noted Dribbles, "I know you want him out, but we need to take out an OC, _**tonight**_!"

AVGN stared at Dribbles, "Who?"

Dribbles thought for a minute, "Gabe. He's the strategist of the bunch. We get him out, the OC's won't be ready mentally."

"_Dribbles says that we can't vote Sora out tonight. After hearing his explanation, I have to agree. Instead, Gabe will be leaving tonight. Bitch is too damn smart." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

They shook hands, and then AVGN went off to tell the others about the change in plans. In the meantime, Dribbles went off to Marty and Sora.

"Listen," said Dribbles, "Both of you are safe tonight. We're taking out Gabe. I swear that's what's happening."

Sora was suspicious, "Who are they targeting?"

"Squall."

"_Squall is one of my buddies, so no way can I let him get voted out." - Sora_

"You guys cool with that?"

Marty nodded, "Sure."

Dribbles left them alone.

Marty looked at his companion, "Should we vote Squall? Or Gabe?"

Sora thought for a moment, "We need the Angry Video Game Nerd to believe we're on his side, so we'll vote Gabe out."

"_It stuns me to believe that Dribbles is an OC, who is targeting an OC. Doesn't make much sense, somethings fishy around here." - Marty_

– – – – –

The Realocks entered the tribal council area.

"Welcome to the council! Tonight, whoever goes home will not play a part in the jury, they will be sent directly home. So, Jada, how did the merge go?" asked Jeff.

"It went by fast, but it was nothing special to be honest." replied Jada.

"Squall, is tonight's vote important?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely, whoever gets voted out tonight, will make a big impact tonight. It'll be the birth of one group's power." replied Squall.

"Dongwa, how are you voting?" asked Jeff.

"Strategically. I'm voting the way that I think can get me to the end of the game." replied Dongwa.

"Marty, you've been on the outside majority of this game. Does tonight make a difference for you?" asked Jeff.

"I'm still on the outside, and I still need to find my niche. But, it might never come." replied Marty.

"Dribbles, tough vote for you?" asked Jeff.

Dribbles was silent for a minute.

"No." replied Dribbles.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Jada, your up."

– – – – –

AVGN's Vote: This should be Sora or Quinn, but you are just too damn smart. (Gabe)

Dustin's Vote: Too strong dude, too strong. (Squall)

Quinn's Vote: Despite your size and power, you've been flying under the radar. Can't let you get by. (Squall)

Squall's Vote: No comment. (Gabe)

Marty's Vote: Sorry. (?)

– – – – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Squall.

Squall, two votes Squall.

Squall, three votes Squall. (Squall nodded.)

Squall, that's four votes Squall.

…

…

…

…

Gabe. One vote Gabe. (Gabe nodded.)

Gabe. Two votes Gabe, four votes Squall.

Gabe. Three votes Gabe, four votes Squall. (AVGN nodded sinisterly.)

Gabe. We're tied four votes Gabe, four votes Squall.

…

…

…

…

Gabe. That's five votes Gabe, four votes Squall, one votes left. (Dustin nodded, knowing the next vote would be Squall)

…

…

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Reals vs OCs, Gabe. 6 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Quinn and Dustin both were in total shock while AVGN and Dongwa quietly snickered to themselves. Gabe shook his head as he gave up his torch.

"Gabe, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Gabe took one last look behind him before he left.

"Looks like the Reals have the advantage here. But anything is possible in the future. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Gabe – Sora, Dongwa, Squall, AVGN, Dribbles, and Marty

Squall – Jada, Gabe, Dustin, and Quinn

I wanted this uploaded by last Monday, but the forums and all that were glitched in a weird way.

There is still a poll! Please vote!


	8. Episode 7 The Russell Factor

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The tribes merged early on Night 15 on Malakal beach, bringing 5 OCs and 5 Reals together in the new Realock tribe._

_Immediately the next day, Quinn tried to see if Dribbles was still on his side, in which Dribbles responded with a yes. But following this conversation, Dribbles told the Angry Video Game Nerd about Quinn's current plans. Dribbles began to call himself a double agent._

_Later, Quinn formed a Final Four alliance with Jada, Gabe, and Dustin. But his real Final Four alliance included Jada, Dribbles, and Dustin._

_At the first individual immunity challenge, the Angry Video Game Nerd stood the longest and saved himself from the OCs._

_Before tribal council, the OCs targeted Squall, as he was flying under the radar and was a big threat. For the Reals, it was going to be either Sora or Quinn, but Dribbles wanted Gabe to go, as taking him out would give the OCs a strategical disadvantage._

_At tribal council, Dribbles betrayed the OCs when Gabe was blindsided. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Angry Video Game Nerd, Dongwa, Dribbles, Dustin, Jada, Marty, Quinn, Sora, and Squall**

– – – – –

Realock Day 19

Quinn knew who had flopped and he wasn't happy at all.

"_Dribbles is definitely playing both the Reals and the OCs for fools. Jada was right, maybe we should of dropped Dribbles from the alliance, and bring in Gabe instead." - Quinn_

Dustin shook his head, "I guess those Reals are here to play, huh?"

Quinn nodded, "So are we. We're not going down without a fight."

"_Without Gabe, we're going to be hurting. With Dribbles helping out the Reals, it's 6 against 3. Those aren't good odds for us." - Dustin_

Meanwhile, AVGN, Dongwa, and Squall went into the forest. Once there, AVGN did a little wild dance and high-fived both Dongwa and Squall.

"We did it baby! Dribbles flopped and we've got this game in the bag!" cheered AVGN.

Dongwa did an air guitar, "And it's Final 3 for the 3 of us!"

Squall interrupted their moment of fun, "What about Marty and Sora? They can still flip on us, you know."

AVGN stopped dancing.

"_%#%%. I knew that Squall had a point. Had I not won the immunity challenge, my ass probably would've been kicked out last night instead of Gabe's." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"Like I said, Squall," noted AVGN, "Keep an eye on Sora for us. If you persuade them to vote the way we are, nothing wrong can happen."

"Unless of course," sighed Dongwa, "They cannot be persuaded NOT to vote you."

AVGN nodded, "This is why Sora should of gone last night. We would nothing to worry about."

"_We aren't clean yet, we need to get Marty, Sora, or at least 2 OCs out. Once that happens, we have the advantage for good." - Dongwa_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, each of you will get one battle axe. Taking that axe, you must toss it as far as you can. Farthest distance wins reward and a little something special."

"For the reward, depending on your placement, you will be getting a great meal or a bad meal. The winner gets the best meal, a steak. The loser gets the worst meal, a small bowl of rice. But 2 people will get nothing at all. Let's get started."

AVGN scored 66 ft.

Dongwa scored 50 ft.

Dribbles scored 90 ft.

Dustin scored 110 ft.

Jada scored 65 ft.

Marty scored 108 ft.

Quinn scored 106 ft.

Sora scored 70 ft.

Squall scored 30 ft.

"DUSTIN WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Dustin.

Jeff hands the note to Dustin.

"Wanna read it now?" asked Jeff.

"Sure, why not?"

"Hidden at your camp is a hidden immunity idol. Only one. In the trees of forest, to the deck of your pool. It could by anywhere." read Dustin.

Everyone looked at one another, smirking.

"Because you placed 8th and 9th, Dongwa, Squall. You will not join us on the reward, you will go straight back to camp alone. These guys will return around the afternoon tomorrow. The rest of you, follow me and get ready to eat."

– – – – –

The Reward Day 19

"When I call your name, you may come up and grab your meal." called Jeff.

"Jada in 7th place gets a bowl of rice."

"Angry Video Game Nerd in 6th place gets a plate of potatoes."

"Sora in 5th place gets a salad."

"Dribbles in 4th place gets a ham & cheese sandwich."

"Quinn in 3rd place gets a hot dog."

"Marty in 2nd place gets a cheeseburger."

"And finally the winner Dustin gets himself a steak and open bar!"

Dustin smiles while every claps for him.

"Now," noted Jeff, "You may select two people to join you in the open bar."

Dustin looked into the group of 6.

"I'll take Quinn and Jada." said Dustin.

Quinn and Jada smiled as they joined Dustin at his own table.

And with that, each of the survivors began to eat their meal, before sliding into a tent to sleep for the night.

– – – – –

Realock Day 20

Dongwa and Squall woke up early, as Dongwa wanted to talk to Squall about something.

"I know it's early, but everyone might be returning soon." noted Dongwa.

"Let me guess," asked Squall, "You want to go searching for the idol?"

Dongwa nodded, "We can use it to catch the OCs off guard at the next tribal council should we not have Marty or Sora's vote."

"But, we only have one clue, Dongwa," noted Squall, "How can you or I find this idol easily?"

Dongwa smirked, "Easy! You search around the pool, and I'll search around the forest."

Squall shrugged and went off into the pool to search.

"_I just hope that Dongwa has a plan with this idol should we find it." - Squall_

Dongwa, using his cat instincts, was searching around the forest for the idol.

"The clue said something about the idol being in the trees..." thought Dongwa to himself.

It took hours of searching until...

…

…

…

…

...

"_People might compare me to Russell Hantz, but not gameplay wise. Both of us have found an idol without any help of a clue." - Dongwa_

To prove his point, Dongwa held up the hidden immunity idol up with his tail wrapped firmly around it.

"Booyah baby!" cheered Dongwa quietly.

"_**SQUALL!**_" called Dongwa, "_**IVE GOT IT! I'VE GOT THE IDOL!**_"

Squall heard Dongwa's voice and ran back to the forest. He high-fived him.

"Good job Dongwa." smiled Squall.

"_I'm amazed that Dongwa found the idol so easily. I thought that stupid Russell Factor kicked in to make the idols difficult to find. Wow." - Squall_

Just then, they heard their tribemates' voices, "Dongwa? Squall?"

"$%#%! Let's get back!" muttered Dongwa.

Both Squall and Dongwa ran back to camp and rejoined their tribemates.

"Reward good?" asked Squall to Dustin.

"It was awesome dude, sorry you missed it!" replied Dustin.

Dongwa brought AVGN aside to show him the idol.

"Guess what, dude?" asked Dongwa.

AVGN looked at him, "What?"

Dongwa pulled out the hidden immunity idol, which was wrapped around his tail.

AVGN's face went into deep shock, "HOLY #$$!"

"_I can't believe Dongwa and Squall spent most of the hour looking for this gay idol thing. I think they're pretty awesome! Now Sora's $%#%ing screwed, and he doesn't know it!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

AVGN hugged Dongwa tightly, to the point of choking.

"Too...tight...man..." choked Dongwa.

AVGN let him go, and laughed, "This is awesome!"

"_We're going to use this idol whenever the Angry Video Game Nerd is in trouble, and that can be any time during this crazy game." - Dongwa_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from the Angry Video Game Nerd."

AVGN did so.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will go through 3 rounds of a rope course. First round you must cross a rope bridge. First 6 across move on. Next round you will move across small circular platforms stationed on rope. First 3 across move onto the final round. For the final round you will be hooked up to a rope course, similar to the one in _Survivor Australia_. First one to compete that course, wins immunity and is safe from the vote."

Everyone got ready for the first round.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Ones eliminated from that round are Angry Video Game Nerd, Marty, and Quinn."

Everyone got set up for Round 2.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Ones eliminated from that round are Dribbles, Jada, and Squall."

Everyone got hooked up to the final round.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

…

…

…

…

…

"DUSTIN IS BACK FIRST! DUSTIN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Dustin.

"Good job, Dustin. Back to back wins. You are safe tonight. For the rest of you, one of you is going home and join the jury as it's first member. See you then."

– – – – –

Realock Day 21

Marty and Sora went back to camp, conflicted.

"You know what dude," said Marty, "We should just stick to the Reals. Quite honestly, they really haven't gone after us personally."

Sora nodded, "I know they still might come after us."

"Well that'll hurt them should they make Final 2," smirked Marty, "As then we'll get to tell them that we were 100% with them!"

"_I know the Angry Video Game Nerd is after me and Sora, but if he votes us out, we'll get the final laugh at the end." - Marty_

Meanwhile, AVGN and Squall were talking.

"I think Marty should go home tonight." said AVGN, "We just need to convince the OCs that neither Quinn or Jada will be going home."

Squall nodded, "What should we tell them?"

"Tell them that we're voting Jada." ordered AVGN.

Squall nodded and went off to find Sora and Marty.

Meanwhile Dongwa was talking to Quinn.

"I think we're going to leave you guys alone tonight." said Dongwa.

"Why?" asked Quinn.

"Marty is a big threat, we want him gone," replied Dongwa, "If you vote him out with the rest of us, we'll spare you guys next round and vote off Sora."

"_This might be the saving grace for the OCs here, if we do as the Reals want us to. Call me an idiot, but it might come out good for us." - Quinn_

– – – – –

The Realock tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome to tribal council guys! Dustin, with that necklace around your neck, you feel comfortable?" asked Jeff.

"I do now, because if I didn't have this, I would be in trouble for tonight." replied Dustin.

"Sora, since the Reals have the advantage, is it clear that a OC is going home tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah, the OCs were in trouble since the morning of Day 19, and they knew it." replied Sora.

"Dribbles, being the one who flopped to the Reals, are you safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm safe tonight. The OCs might vote me, but I'm not going home tonight, that's for sure." replied Dribbles.

"Squall, how are you voting?" asked Jeff.

"Voting for a threat tonight." replied Squall

Quinn nodded, thinking it was him.

"Jada, are you worried?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely, I'm scared that I'm going to be leaving this game, and I don't want that to happen." replied Jada.

"Okay it's time to vote, Angry Video Game Nerd, your up."

– – –

Marty's Vote: Sorry, but you lasted longer in the challenge then Quinn, so that says something. (Jada)

Quinn's Vote: You are a threat, but I hope we aren't being tricked here. (Marty)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Marty.

Marty, two votes Marty.

Jada. One vote Jada.

Jada. Tied two votes Jada, two votes Marty.

…

…

…

Marty. Three votes Marty, two votes Jada. (Marty nodded.)

…

…

…

Marty. That's four votes Marty. (Marty shook his head. Sora raised an eyebrow.)

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Reals vs. OCs, and the first member of our jury, Marty. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Sora hugged his buddy goodbye, and Marty gave a death stare to AVGN, who in turn shrugged.

"Marty, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flames.

"Time for you to go."

Marty gave one final stare-off to AVGN, before leaving.

"Interesting turn of events there. This might be what the OCs wanted from the beginning. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Jada – Sora and Marty

Marty – Jada, Dongwa, Squall, AVGN, Dustin, Quinn, and Dribbles

I decided to post here, the Top Ten most popular contestants I've had on my seasons!

1. Will (from Green Hill)

2. Junior (from Green Hill & SEGA All Stars)

3. Andrew (from Emerald Hill)

4. Ryo (from SEGA All Stars)

5. Arlando (from Emerald Hill)

6. Kevin (from Green Hill)

7. Beat (from SEGA All Stars)

8. Ryan (from Emerald Hill)

9. Eric (from Green Hill)

10. Jacky (from SEGA All Stars)

And here is the Top Ten least popular contestants I've had on my seasons!

1. Evan (from Green Hill)

2. Mario (from SEGA All Stars)

3. Kory (from Emerald Hill)

4. Ulala (from SEGA All Stars)

5. Marty (from Reals vs. OCs)

6. Sora (from Reals vs. OCs)

7. Robo (from SEGA All Stars)

8. Colby (from Reals vs. OCs)

9. Jared (from Emerald Hill)

10. Marenda (from Emerald Hill)

Agree? Disagree? Review!


	9. Episode 8 Keeping Promises

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Dribbles had flopped to the now leading Reals side. With the last vote a success, the Angry Video Game Nerd and Dongwa felt like they had the game in the bag. But Squall reminded them that the game is still going, and they need to be wary of Marty and Sora._

_Dustin won the reward, and everyone but Dongwa and Squall got to go eat at a fancy restaurant. But before everyone left, Jeff revealed a clue to one hidden immunity idol hidden at camp._

_Dongwa wanted to use this opportunity to help the Reals out should Sora and Marty flop. Together with Squall, they worked to search for the hidden idol. Dongwa's mission was a success. With only one clue, Dongwa was able to find the hidden immunity idol!_

_When the others returned from the reward, Dongwa shared the idol with Angry Video Game Nerd, and they planned to use it whenever Angry Video Game Nerd would be in danger._

_When Dustin won the individual immunity challenge, it threw the power couple; Quinn and Jada, onto the hot seat._

_But the Angry Video Game Nerd had other ideas, as he wanted Marty out of the game. He seemed to be more a threat then Sora at this point. Dongwa made an agreement with Quinn that Marty and Sora would go home before anyone of them._

_At tribal council, Marty was the next to go, becoming the first member of the jury. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Angry Video Game Nerd, Dongwa, Dribbles, Dustin, Jada, Quinn, Sora, and Squall**

**Jury: Marty**

– – – – –

Realock Day 22

Quinn was relieved after tribal council.

"_I thought Dongwa was bringing the OCs into a trap, but he was true to his word. Marty went home, and if history repeats, then Sora will be going home next." - Quinn_

Meanwhile, Dongwa and AVGN were walking through the woods.

"I'd like to see you and me up there in the Finals." said Dongwa.

AVGN nodded, "Couldn't agree more, man."

Dongwa nodded, "Yeah, I mean, Squall has to go at 3 cause he'll win in a landslide against either one of us."

"_I want to go to the finals with Dongwa for one reason only; Squall would kick my ass in the Final 2 hands down. No way on God's holy $##$ing green earth could I beat Squall in a jury vote." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"Sora goes next, then the OCs in any random order," predicted AVGN, "Then we've got the game wrapped up for us."

Dongwa nodded, "Do your best!"

AVGN nodded.

Meanwhile Dustin and Jada were off on the beach, with Jada laying down and Dustin standing while watching the sky.

"This'll be too easy for you Dustin," said Jada sadly, "You know you can beat everyone in immunity, but your allies will be walking off to the jury without you."

Dustin nodded, "Sucks, but I have to keep the OCs alive and healthy."

"_Originally, I was here to win it for myself. Now I'm here to win for each OC in this game. The Reals will be tough to beat, they have good strategists." - Dustin_

Quinn joined them and put his arm around Jada, "Keep winning immunity Dustin, make us proud."

Dustin nodded, smiling.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will be divided into teams of 4. You will work together to get through a mud obstacle course. First team to maneuver through the course, wins reward."

"For the reward, you will spend the night at a spa. Get all the mud off of you, eat a nice meal, and go jet skiing, wakeboarding, and all that good stuff. Worth playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

Team A is Jada, Squall, Dribbles, and Quinn.

Team B is AVGN, Dustin, Dongwa, and Sora.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Basically the course consisted of crawl-throughs and having to jump through small gaps in the huge walls. All at the same time, the mud will be bringing them down. AVGN and Dustin decided to make things easier on their team by carrying Dongwa and dragging Sora. Dongwa was the lightest on their team, and Sora was trying to make them lose on purpose, but Dustin's big wrestler weight prevented it from happening.

For Team A, Squall and Quinn were leading their team through the walls and the gaps. Jada and Dribbles were keeping up with them as much as they could. They got a section with a crawl-under part. Quinn went insane, and started to literally tear through the mud like a dog. Soon, a hole a dug deep enough to fit all four of them through.

Both teams were neck and neck, until only one team crossed the finish line...

…

…

…

…

"TEAM B CROSSED FIRST! ANGRY VIDEO GAME NERD, DUSTIN, DONGWA, AND SORA WIN REWARD!"

All of Team B hugged and cheered.

"Well, Team B, you all get a night stay at this luxurious spa. Enjoy yourselves. For the rest of you, nothing. Grab your stuff and head on back to camp."

– – – – –

The Reward Day 22

AVGN, Dongwa, Dustin, and Sora made their way into the spa.

"_I didn't want the Angry Video Game Nerd to win this one! He's going to win immunity for sure and I'm going home next. Without Marty, I'm on my own." - Sora_

Dustin didn't care about the massages, he wanted to go wakeboarding.

"Yo Dust," called AVGN, "You getting a massage? You'll feel good!"

Dustin shook his head, "Nah bro, go ahead and enjoy yourselves, I haven't wakeboarded in forever!"

"_I didn't want to hang with the Reals because they might pull me in to help them out. I really don't want anything to do with these guys. I'm playing with and for the OCs." - Dustin_

Dongwa was off getting groomed, while AVGN was the only one getting a massage. Sora was playing video games; Kingdom Hearts to be more precise.

"_Ironic, that I was playing my game. Heh." - Sora_

After a day of fun and exercise, everyone was called into the living room for a surprise. On the table laid 4 video tapes which are labeled with each of the 4's names.

"What the $#%# is this?" asked AVGN.

"It videos from our loved ones!" smiled Dustin.

Dustin placed the video tape into the VCR.

(Anything in ()'s is in the video)

(_Title: Dustin's Best Friends_

"_Sup bro! WOOO!" cheered one of his friends. They were apparently drunk._

"_Looks like your still hanging in there!" called another friend, "GOOD LUCK!"_

_Both friends held up a thumbs up before falling over behind their couch._)

Everyone in the room was laughing, but Dustin was laughing the hardest.

"Oh man," laughed Dustin, "Good times, bro. Good times."

(_Title: Angry Video Game Nerd's Friend_

"_Hey James," smiled the guitarist, "How's it been out there?"_

_He strummed a small few notes on the guitar._

"_Do your best buddy, and bring home the million!"_)

AVGN held his fist up in the air and smiled brightly, "Awesome! Your #%#$ing awesome, bro!"

(_Title: Sora's Friends_

"_Hyuck, why hello there Sora!" said one of his friends, "How've you been?"_

_His other friend sniffed, "Ah, Sora! Hope your surviving well out there! You saved the world! You can do this!"_

_Both friends waved goodbye._)

Sora smiled at his friends' antics.

"Their a great set of teammates, I trust them both with all my heart."

(_Title: Dongwa's Parents and Sisters_

_Both sisters ran up to the camera, "Hi Dongwa! We miss you so much!"_

_His father smiled, "We hope you are doing your best out there young one."_

"_We love you very much, Dongwa. Please do your best, see you soon. Bye!" said his mother._)

Dongwa smiled when he saw his sisters crowd around the camera, "They're goofy like that. I miss them so much..."

– – – – –

Realock Day 23

While Dribbles and Squall were out fishing, Quinn and Jada were in the swimming pool.

"We only have so much time left together, Jades," sighed Quinn sadly, "I don't want it to end."

"If you are the one they target before me," said Jada, "I'll quit so that you can fight back."

Quinn shook his head, "I can't let you quit Jades, even if I do go home, you can do it."

Jada cuddled closer to Quinn, "I'm just scared to play this game without you Quinny. We've been together since the beginning."

"_Jada has said that she would quit in the case that I'm going home. I don't want her to do it, even without me, she can do it. I have seen girls in this game get far without their male buddies. She can do it as well. I know she can..." - Quinn_

"All we have right now," noted Quinn, "Are you, me, and Dust. Dustin is a strong force in the challenges, and he might be able to keep the OC dream alive."

Jada nodded, "I hope so..."

Quinn kissed Jada to make her feel better about the situation.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Dongwa, Angry Video Game Nerd, Dustin, and Sora; returning from their reward."

All 4 of them returned to the Realock tribe mat, with open arms.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from Dustin."

Dustin did so.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will navigate through a rope course, just like yesterday's challenge. There are 4 checkpoints, on each checkpoint is a badge; one for each of you. First person back to the starting point with all 4 badges wins immunity, and will be guaranteed 3 more days out on the Marshall Islands."

Everyone got hooked up to the rope course.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 8 contestants began the course at different speeds. AVGN was not going fast enough, as he wanted to lower his threat status.

Sora and Squall kept getting lost. Sora kept running into the same checkpoint, and couldn't find the right path. Squall on the other hand, was not good at this kind of thing, eventually he gave up, knowing someone else would win.

Jada and Dribbles found 3 badges so far, and were doing the best they could.

But in the lead with 4 badges were Quinn, Dongwa, and Dustin. Dongwa was afraid about letting Quinn and Dustin getting the immunity again. Dustin and Quinn were running amongst eachother.

"Dude," said Dustin, "Let me win this one, and if you are going home tomorrow, I'll give it to you, and sacrifice myself."

Quinn nodded, "Very well."

It was between Dongwa and Dustin to win the immunity, and then, it was all over...

…

…

…

…

"DUSTIN WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME!"

Everyone cheered for Dustin.

"Once again, Dustin, you are safe from going home tomorrow night. For the other 7 of you, one of you will be going home. See you then."

– – – – –

Realock Day 24

Quinn brought Dongwa aside.

"We're still voting Sora out tonight right?" asked Quinn, worried.

Dongwa nodded, "Don't worry Quinn. You and Jada are safe tonight, Sora is going home tonight."

"_Dongwa has told me that Sora will be going home tonight. It still hasn't happened yet, so I'm still not 100% sure he's telling the truth." - Quinn_

Dongwa went back to AVGN.

"I've told Quinn that we'll spare the OCs again at the expense of Sora's boot." smiled Dongwa.

AVGN pumped his fist in the air, "This is %#$%ing awesome! Sora is finally going home!"

"_I've been waiting for this moment since we began the merge. And now, Sora's ass is leaving this island! BOOYAH! My biggest threat will be gone!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Meanwhile, Sora, thinking it'll be him, talked to Squall and Dustin in the pool.

"I don't think I'm the big threat here." noted Sora.

"Who is it?" asked Dustin.

"Dribbles is." said Sora, "He flipped to the Reals when Gabe went home. Who's to say he won't flip back to the OCs?"

Dustin nodded, "You've got a point Sora."

"_Sora and Dribbles are very similar in their gameplay. They both flopped or have wanted to flop to the opposing side. People like that have to go home. Question is, who do I vote out?" - Dustin_

Squall remained silent.

"I want to be truth to one side, and that side is the Reals." noted Sora.

"_Oh please, Sora. You've been wanting to vote out the Angry Video Game Nerd when we were all on Malakal. Don't give us that bull%#$%." - Squall_

– – – – –

The Realock tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the first member of the jury."

"Marty, voted out last tribal council."

Marty was wearing a red vest with a black shirt underneath. He also wore blue jeans.

"Welcome to tribal council, where someone will be voted out, and join the jury. Jada, how have the last 24 days been?" asked Jeff.

"Eventful. I mean, for the OCs it's been bad because we're on the outside. But luckily that's changed as Marty was voted out, and he was a Real." replied Jada.

"Quinn, with Dustin wearing the necklace, do you feel safe?" asked Jeff.

"Depends. I mean last tribal a Real went home. Tonight could be the same. But you can never feel safe in this game." replied Quinn

"Dustin, do you feel bad about winning immunity, should an OC go home?" asked Jeff.

"I would, because we've done so much together as a group, and to be voted out one by one, just sucks." replied Dustin.

"Squall, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm taking people out that I cannot trust. Trust is important nowadays, and if you can't have it with me, then why stay?" replied Squall.

"Ok, it is time to vote, Quinn, your up."

– – –

AVGN's Vote: I've been waiting 24 days to write your name, and now I can. Bye bye! (Sora)

Sora's Vote: I'm trying to be truthful to the Reals, and if you have to go, then you have to. Sorry. (Dribbles)

Dustin's Vote: Just part of the game that I have to be a part of. Nothing personal. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sora.

Sora. Two votes Sora. (Sora looked worried.)

…

…

…

Dribbles. One vote Dribbles.

…

…

Sora. Three votes Sora, one vote Dribbles.

Sora. That's four votes Sora. (Sora shook his head.)

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Reals vs. OCs and the second member of our jury, Sora. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Sora glared at AVGN, similar to how Marty glared at him. AVGN snickered evilly.

"Sora, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sora didn't look back at the others as he left.

"Another Real left the game, it may look as though the OCs are back in the game. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Dribbles – Sora

Sora – Jada, Dongwa, Squall, AVGN, Dustin, Quinn, and Dribbles


	10. Episode 9 OCs Major Plan

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Angry Video Game Nerd and Dongwa had agreed to a Final 2 alliance, and let Squall be third in their alliance._

_Dustin decided to start playing for not just himself, but now Quinn and Jada, as he wanted an OC to win the game._

_Dongwa, Dustin, Sora, and Angry Video Game Nerd all won a spa trip, and while on the trip, they each got a video from home._

_Back at camp, Jada considered quitting in the situation Quinn was going home. Quinn convinced her not to quit, as she had a lot of strength in her left._

_Dustin once again won immunity, and saved himself from the vote._

_Dongwa kept his promise to Quinn about keeping the OCs, and vote out Sora. The Angry Video Game Nerd agreed with Dongwa's idea. Sora tried to tell the Reals that Dribbles would flop on them once he's gone._

_No one listened to Sora's pleas and he was voted out unanimously, becoming the second member of the jury. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Angry Video Game Nerd, Dongwa, Dribbles, Dustin, Jada, Quinn, and Squall**

**Jury: Marty and Sora**

– – – – –

Realock Day 25

AVGN and Dongwa high-fived after the vote.

"I'm soooo happy that Sora is gone!" cheered AVGN.

Dongwa nodded, "Now, it's me, you, Squall, and Dribbz in Final 4!"

"_Even though we have a pact. We still need to work Dribbz back onto our side. It's been a while, but maybe the OCs will get him back with them, and pick us off one by one." - Dongwa_

"Dude," noted AVGN, "We've got to $%#%ing beat Dustin in immunity! Otherwise, Quinn is going next."

"Yeah," replied Dongwa.

"_I'm worried about keeping Dustin around. He's too strong a threat, and he could very well win all the immunities and carry himself to the end." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Meanwhile Dustin and Quinn were in the jungle, discussing the next vote.

"We need to think about bringing Dribbles back onto our side." said Dustin.

Quinn thought about it, "I don't know dude. Dribbles has always been the swinger since we merged. Can we really trust him to stick with us?"

"_Our only hope for an OC to win, is if Dribbz rejoins our alliance. Otherwise, me, Jades, and Quinn are going home next." - Dustin_

"I just hate it," sighed Quinn, "You'll keep winning immunity."

"Dude," said Dustin, "If you feel in trouble, I'll sacrifice myself for you and Jades."

"_Dustin is a good guy, maybe too much of a good guy. I didn't trust him at all since we were on Airai, and I still don't trust a word he says." - Quinn_

"That's good to know." smiled Quinn, nervously.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will raise your hand over your head. Your hand will be tied to a rope which leads to a bucket full of water. If that water tips over, your done. Last one standing wins reward."

"For the reward, you will go to a waterfall feast, complete with margaritas, burgers, hot dogs, and fries. Worth playing for?"

Everyone nodded, and got situated.

"The challenge has begun."

-30 minutes in-

Jeff came back out, carrying a plate behind him.

"Since only one person will be eating tonight, I decided that if you want to eat now, drop out and get this."

He held out a bowl of pretzels.

Squall sighed, "I'll take it," and with that, the bucket tipped over on him.

AVGN shrugged, "%#$% it, gimme it," and his bucket fell over.

"Any more takers?"

Another bucket fell over. Everyone then turned to look over at a red-headed fox.

"So, Angry Video Game Nerd, Quinn, and Squall dropped out for pretzels. Okay."

-1 hour-

Dustin didn't want to look like a bigger threat then he already was. He dropped out.

"Dustin, interestingly drops out of this challenge. We're down to Dribbles, Dongwa, and Jada."

-1 hour, 30 minutes-

Dribbles was beginning to struggle, and he showed it too.

"Ugh." grunted Dribbles. He lost control.

"Dribbles is now out! It's down to Jada and Dongwa."

-2 hours-

Both Dongwa and Jada were getting tired hanging out in the rain.

Both arms struggled and both gave out nearly at the same time. But only one arm fell slower than the other...

…

…

…

"Jada is out first. Dongwa wins reward!"

Everyone cheered for Dongwa.

"Ok, Dongwa, you get to take one person with you on the reward. Who's it going to be?"

Dongwa thought for a minute.

"Squall."

"Ok, Squall and Dongwa. Follow this path and you will see the waterfall. For the other 5, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

The Reward Day 25

Squall wasn't surprised that Dongwa chose him to go with him on the reward.

"_Me and Dongwa both have access to a hidden immunity idol. We promised to the Angry Video Game Nerd that we'll only let him use it. But, what about me or Dongwa? We might be targeted too." - Squall_

Soon, they both got to the waterfall and began to feast away at the meal.

"Listen," said Squall, "We need to keep a hold of that idol. We just can't let Angry Video Game Nerd use it just for himself."

Dongwa nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"_I don't trust the Angry Video Game Nerd, but I can't go to the finals with Squall, even though I trust him more. That idol has to stay in our pockets, not the Nerds." - Dongwa_

– – – – –

Realock Day 26

Quinn, Dustin, and Jada were talking in the shelter while AVGN and Dribbles were out working.

"One of us needs to win the immunity," noted Dustin, "And then convince Dribbles to work with us to eliminate a Real."

"Dustin, you do promise that if I or Jada are being targeted, you'll give away immunity?" asked Quinn.

"I do promise that," smiled Dustin, "I want the OCs to go far, and if I need to sacrifice myself, I will."

"_Dustin is willing to sacrifice himself for the good of the OCs. I don't think that's heroic. I think it's idiotic. But it is sweet of him." - Jada_

"But we don't need to worry, we just need Dribbles' vote." noted Quinn.

Dustin nodded, "Yeah, let's get Dribbles back with the Reals."

"_I am getting a good feeling about my plan, I'm thinking this'll be the biggest turnaround in Survivor History." - Dustin_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Dongwa and Squall; returning from their reward."

Both of them returned to the Realock tribe mat, with open arms.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from Dustin, once again."

Dustin did so.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will compete in yet, another endurance challenge. You will hold yourself between two walls. Every 30 minutes, you will place your feet on smaller foot-holders. There are 3 of them. Last one standing wins immunity, and will get 3 more days out here."

Everyone got situated and started to squeeze themselves between the walls.

"Challenge has begun."

-30 minutes-

"Okay, it's been 30 minutes. I want everyone to carefully place their feet on the second foot-holder."

Everyone did so, but AVGN fell off doing so.

"%#$%!" cursed AVGN.

"Just like that, the Angry Video Game Nerd is out."

-1 hour-

"Okay, it's been an hour. I want everyone to carefully place your feet on the smallest foot-holder."

Everyone did so, but Squall fell off doing so.

"Damn." muttered Squall.

"Squall is now out of the competition. We're down to 5."

-1 hour, 30 minutes-

Dongwa was struggling, and he fell off.

"Dongwa is now out of the challenge."

Quinn turned to look at Dustin, and smirked. Jada, who was right next to Quinn, whispered something to him.

"Let Dustin win again." she said.

Quinn shrugged, "Dribbz looks like he's struggling."

Both Quinn and Jada dropped out of the challenge.

"We're down to Dribbles, and Dustin. Both of them OCs."

Dribbles' face could tell one thing, he was struggling. But still fighting.

Dustin looked over, and one person fell off...

…

…

…

"Dribbles is now out. Dustin wins immunity for the third straight time!"

Everyone cheered for Dustin.

"For the third straight time, Dustin, you are immune from the boot. Everyone else is vulnerable at tribal council tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Realock Day 27

Dustin and Quinn were talking.

"I'm really thinking that your going tonight Quinn." said Dustin, sadly.

Quinn nodded, "I don't think Dribbles is going to vote with us."

"_I'm thinking tonight, I'm going to sacrifice myself in order to save my buddy. Sounds stupid, but Quinn needs to stay around." - Dustin_

"I'll give you my necklace tonight," said Dustin, "fight it out with Jades, dude."

Quinn gave Dustin a bro hug.

"_Dustin is really a good guy. I swear he should cast for Superman. (chuckles)" - Quinn_

But someone was listening in with their conversation.

The 'someone', Dribbles, went to Squall.

"Listen, Dustin is giving Quinn the immunity tonight." noted Dribbles to Squall.

Squall gave a confused/shocked look to Dribbles, "Serious?"

"_Dustin is willing to give up his own immunity to Quinn? Wow. Guess he's going home. Which is good, for us." - Squall_

Squall went straight to AVGN, and told him everything Dribbles said.

"Holy $%#%, dude!" laughed AVGN, "Holy crap!"

"_Dustin is making the stupidest move in Survivor history! Oh my %$%%ing god! (falls over laughing)" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"But, still," noted Squall, "That's just what Dribbles said. You can't really be sure with him."

AVGN thought for a minute, "If they think we're voting Quinn, and if Dustin gives him immunity then we vote Dustin; why don't we just vote Jada? They won't see it coming!"

Squall whistled for Dongwa when he saw him coming down the trail.

"What's up?" asked Dongwa.

"Dude, vote Jada tonight!" called AVGN, on the verge of freaking out, "Dustin is going to make a very dumb move tonight, hopefully!"

"Alright then." shrugged Dongwa.

"_Tonight will prove to the jury, that the OCs are complete morons! We, the Reals, are who deserve to win this $%#%ing game!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

– – – – –

The Realock tribe entered tribal council.

"Let's bring in the members of the jury."

"Marty,"

Marty was wearing a yellow jumpsuit.

"And Sora, voted out last tribal council."

Sora was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Interesting game so far! Dribbles, is Dustin a big threat due to winning immunity 3 times in a row?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah, he's a big threat. He's this season's 'Peter'. He's most likely going to make it to the end winning immunity." replied Dribbles.

Dustin smirked.

"Squall, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting on how I'm going to make it all the way to the end. Whatever it takes." replied Squall.

"Dustin, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for a big threat, but I know an OC is going tonight, I feel it." replied Dustin.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, you have a big smile on your face. What's up?" asked Jeff.

"People can be so stupid at times...but I'm not going to say who or why. It's just so stupid." laughed the Angry Video Game Nerd.

"Ok, it is time to vote."

Dustin stood up.

"Yes?" asked Jeff.

"I know this sound like a shock, but I have decided to give up my immunity to Quinn." noted Dustin.

Marty and Sora's eyes widened, and each Real smirked widely. Quinn took the necklace from Dustin.

"Ok then, Quinn is now immune from the vote. Let's vote, Dustin, your up."

– – –

AVGN's Vote: Sorry babe, but your friend just made a huge mistake. We weren't voting Quinn. (Jada)

Dustin's Vote: I know I'm leaving tonight, and your my throw away vote. Sorry. (Squall)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Squall.

Squall, two votes Squall.

Squall, three votes Squall. (Squall nodded.)

…

…

…

…

…

Jada. One vote Jada. (Both Dustin and Quinn stared at Jada. They knew they screwed up now.)

Jada. Two votes Jada, three votes Squall.

Jada. Tied three votes Jada, three votes Squall. One vote left. (Quinn looked over at Dribbles, and prayed he stuck with them.)

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Reals vs. OCs, and the third member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

Jada. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Dustin hid his head low. Quinn stood up and gave Jada a long passionate kiss, which seemed to last forever. Jada then drew back and took her torch to Jeff.

"Jada, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jada smiled goodbye and blew a kiss to Quinn. Quinn quietly said, "I love you."

"Quite a sad, but surprising vote. Even though he gave up immunity, Dustin is still here. We'll see what happens next. Grab your torches and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

Jada – Dongwa, Squall, AVGN, and Dribbles.

Squall – Jada, Dustin, and Quinn

I love Jada. She is based off a dog I used to know. She was such a lovable dog, and she always loved me. She would jump into my lap and start licking my face and cuddle up along side me.

No, she isn't the dog that died. She moved away with her owner when my aunts broke up. I miss her so much.

My OC version of her is soooo hawt. She is 2nd place for having the hottest body next to Midna.


	11. Episode 10 All Brawn No Brains

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Angry Video Game Nerd and Dongwa wanted Dustin gone for being a major physical threat, but the light began to shine when Dustin considered giving up immunity to Quinn to sacrifice himself for the good of the OCs. Due to this, Quinn began to distrust Dustin._

_At the reward challenge, Dongwa held it in the longest and won reward. He took Squall with him on the reward._

_During the reward, Dongwa and Squall plotted to keep the hidden idol to themselves and not help the Angry Video Game Nerd out when he needed it._

_Seeing no other option, Dustin thought about giving Dribbles a second chance and letting him back into their alliance. But Quinn thought it was highly unlikely._

_Dustin once again won the immunity for the third straight time._

_Before tribal council, Dustin knew Quinn was going home, and he wanted to give him his immunity necklace. Dribbles found out and told Squall._

_When Squall relied this onto Angry Video Game Nerd, he decided to throw a wrench into their future plans, and vote Jada; thinking Quinn and Jada had plans after Dustin got voted out._

_At tribal council, Dustin shocked everyone by giving up immunity to Quinn. But the most shock came when Jada was voted out instead of him, blindsiding her and making her the third member of the jury. 6 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 6: Angry Video Game Nerd, Dongwa, Dribbles, Dustin, Quinn, and Squall**

**Jury: Marty, Sora, and Jada**

– – – – –

Realock Day 28

Quinn was a bit mad about losing Jada.

"_What the hell? The Reals are %#$%ing idiots! But then again, so is Dustin, as he did take a big risk. When ranking stupidity, Reals rank higher then Dustin." - Quinn_

"I'm never doing that again," muttered Dustin, "That was a big risk that I took."

Quinn rolled his eyes, "More so, you cost my girlfriend the game!"

Dustin held his hands up, "Sorry dude! How was I supposed to know they weren't targeting me!"

"_Last night, I made a huge risk, and I didn't pay for it. Instead, Jades did. She's gone, and I pissed Quinn off. I feel like a total jerk now." - Dustin_

Dongwa, meanwhile, was talking with AVGN.

"That was completely stupid," muttered Dongwa, "I didn't realize what we did until I noticed Dustin wasn't immune from the vote, that would most likely be our last chance!"

"_Couple minutes after I put my vote in for Jada, I immediately wanted to go back up to vote, and change it! It was so stupid to ignore the biggest threat!" - Dongwa_

AVGN nodded, "%$%# dude, I know! Guarantee that Dustin will win the rest of the immunities."

"We need Squall to step up on his physical game, though." sighed Dongwa.

"_Squall hasn't impressed me, physically. I know he's strong in Final Fantasy VIII, why not here?" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"Actually," noted AVGN, smirking, "We can drop Dribbles now. We don't need him for the rest of the game!"

Dongwa sighed again, this time annoyed, "Don't get any ideas, dude."

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction. If you see something you like, you may take it!"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Each of you have $500 bucks. You may not share food at all, nor may you give money to another survivor. Let's get started!"

Jeff pulled out a covered item.

"It'll remain covered."

"Don't care what it is, $160!" called Dongwa.

"Wow. You don't care?" asked Jeff.

"Nope!" smirked Dongwa.

"Very well, sold to Dongwa for 160 bucks."

Jeff lifted the lid, and it was a cheeseburger.

"Sweet!" smiled Dongwa.

"We call it the 'Farmer's Burger'." smiled Jeff.

Jeff then revealed another hidden item.

"I call 120!" called Quinn.

"140!" called Squall.

"160!" called Quinn.

"180!" called Squall.

"180 for Squall. No more takers?"

"240!" called AVGN, out of no where. Both Quinn and Squall gave up.

"Once, twice, sold to Angry Video Game Nerd for 240 dollars."

Jeff revealed what it was; Grilled steak and a cold beer.

"Sweet! Just what I need!" smiled AVGN.

Jeff then revealed the next item.

"Covered up, again. I love doing this."

"120!" called Dribbles.

"Uh, 140!" called Dongwa.

"180!" called Dribbles.

"Once, twice, sold to Dribbles for 180 dollars."

Jeff revealed a big jar of river water.

Dribbles wanted to throw it in Jeff's face, but he smirked and carried it back, "Thanks."

Jeff revealed the next item, a complete breakfast with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and hash browns.

"Hell yeah baby, 300!" called Dustin, excitedly.

"Wow! 300? Anyone still want it?" asked Jeff.

"I do, 320!" called Quinn.

"340!" called Squall.

"Don't steal my breakfast! 360!" called Dustin.

"380!" called Quinn.

"Screw this. I'm betting all 500 on this!" called Squall.

"That's good enough. Sold to Squall for all 500 dollars."

Squall nodded and took the meal.

"Worth 500 dollars?" asked Jeff.

"Indeed it is." smiled Squall.

Jeff revealed the next item.

"Time for a desert. How about a vanilla cone?"

"Meh, I'll call 140!" called Dongwa.

"200!" called Quinn, sticking his tongue out. Dongwa sneered back.

"Once, twice, sold to Quinn for 200!"

Quinn took the cone and started to lick it.

Jeff revealed the next item; lasagna.

"Definitely worth 300!" called Dustin.

"320!" called Quinn, who had finished his vanilla cone.

"Do you have enough?" asked Jeff, curiously.

Quinn rechecked his wallet, "Actually, no I don't." he laughed nervously.

"I'll call 320!" called Dongwa.

"340!" called AVGN.

"360!" called Dribbles.

"380! And that's my final offer!" called Dustin.

"Once, twice, sold to Dustin for 380 dollars."

Dustin took the lasagna, and dug into it.

"Now for something, completely different."

He whistled and 6 loved ones came out from behind the corner; AVGN's buddy, Dongwa's sister, Dribbles' mom, Dustin's buddy, Quinn's mom, and Squall's wife.

"Bid enough money, and you'll get a special prize."

"Dammit." muttered Squall.

"340!" called Dongwa.

"Just like that. I think that's as much money as anyone's gonna get. Sold to Dongwa for 340. Go give your sister a hug."

Dongwa ran over to his sister, Sagwa. Both engaged in a sibling hug.

"Now Dongwa, you now have a choice. You must choose 2 loved ones to come and spend the night at your camp. Who'll that be?"

Dongwa decided on, "Angry Video Game Nerd's buddy, and Squall's wife."

Mike and Rinoa ran over to their respective loved one and gave them a big hug.

"Now, choose one survivor to get a good one-course meal with their loved one."

Dongwa choose Dribbles and his mom.

Dribbles and his mom hugged in a loving way, and they began to eat a small meal of chicken wings.

"Now here's the tough part. You must choose one survivor to get one hug from their loved one, and the other will get nothing."

Dongwa chose for Quinn to hug his mother, and for Dustin to get nothing.

Quinn gave his mother a nice big hug.

Dustin waved goodbye to his own buddy.

"Auction is now over. You may now head back to camp."

– – – – –

Realock Day 29

This portion of the day was basically AVGN, Dongwa, and Squall seeing their loved ones, and talking with them. Other then that, nothing too special.

– – – – –

Realock Day 29

After the loved ones had left, Dongwa and Squall were talking.

"Listen," said Dongwa, "Angry Video Game Nerd is considering voting out Dribbles next instead of Quinn or Dustin, as we no longer need his vote."

Squall let out a 'pfft', and said, "But if Dustin doesn't win immunity."

Dongwa interrupted him, "That's what I mean! We can't let another grand opportunity to remove a physical threat go away!"

"_Dustin is a competitor. I knew we screwed up when we let Jada go, but we may never get that chance again, so we need to beat him in the immunity challenge, otherwise either Quinn or Dribbles are going next." - Squall_

"I actually wouldn't mind voting out the Nerd, though." muttered Squall.

Dongwa nodded, "Yeah, but for either one of us to win, we need his vote."

Meanwhile Dribbles and Dustin were swimming.

"I know Dongwa didn't let me see my loved one, simply because he wants me to be weak." noted Dustin.

"I know, man." nodded Dribbles.

"Quite honestly, bro," said Dustin, "I'm not giving up! Not one bit! Not until I walk out the tribal council area without a torch."

"_I may be a large target, but the Reals did spare me last tribal, so maybe they'll spare me tomorrow night! But you can never be too sure in this game." - Dustin_

"Though then again," said Dustin, "I may just throw it, you know. Maybe they aren't targeting me, they might target Quinn."

Dribbles nodded, chuckling.

"_Dustin, your all brawn and no brains. Of course your going home should you not win immunity. Stop. Being. Stupid!" - Dribbles_

– – – – -

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you Quinn."

Quinn did so.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will compete in a game of shuffleboard. You each get one shot. Whoever is closet to the center of the target, wins immunity."

Everyone got ready to play.

AVGN went up first, and he tossed his fairly far.

"Angry Video Game Nerd has the mark to beat. Not close, but close for now."

Dongwa went next, but his throw didn't go very far.

"Angry Video Game Nerd still has the mark to beat!"

Dribbles went next, and his throw went past AVGN's and made it closer to the target.

"Dribbles now has the mark to beat!"

Dustin went next, and tried to focus his throw, but it failed.

"Dribbles still has the mark to beat."

Quinn went next, but his bounced back away from the target.

"Dribbles still has the mark to beat. Squall is the only hope left to beat him."

Squall went last, but didn't give just enough stress on his throw.

"Not enough, Dribbles wins immunity!"

Everyone cheered for Dribbles.

"Good job Dribbles, you are safe tonight at the vote, and one of the 5 of them will be leaving the game tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Realock Day 30

Dongwa told AVGN, "We're voting out Dustin tonight NOW! We can't lose this opportunity!"

AVGN shooed him off, "Nah, Quinn's going home! Remember, Dustin can't win everything, dude."

Dongwa rolled his eyes.

"_The Angry Video Game Nerd has so much power! Why can't we have a decision? Me and Squall have a hidden idol! We should have that power!" - Dongwa_

Dongwa went to Squall, "Angry Video Game Nerd wants Quinn out."

Squall shook his head.

"I mean really, is he drunk?" asked Dongwa.

"I don't know, man." muttered Squall.

"_Common sense would be to vote Dustin out. However, Angry Video Game Nerd says '%$#% all that! I want someone to go, and that's Quinn!'. My god." - Squall_

Later, Squall was talking with Quinn and Dribbles.

"Listen," asked Squall, "Would you want to vote out Angry Video Game Nerd tonight?"

Quinn felt like he was about to have a heart attack, "Seriously you want to do that?"

Squall nodded, "We are tired of his antics, and besides he's not being smart."

"How so?" asked Dribbles.

"Dongwa said that he wanted Quinn out instead of Dustin." replied Squall.

"_Wow, Dustin would've been spared again? Oh my god, can that Nerd be just as stupid?" - Quinn_

"Please swear that your telling the truth, Squall, or else we're $#%#ed." sighed Quinn.

"I swear. There's nothing else I can do to persuade you more." noted Squall.

"_Tonight, the Angry Video Game Nerd is going home, but that's only because he's getting too comfortable with his position. Regardless, me and Dongwa still have power with the hidden idol. It can be last used at Final 5." - Squall_

"Okay then," nodded Squall, "Let's make this plan work."

– – – – –

The Realock tribe entered tribal council.

"Let's bring in the members of the jury."

"Marty,"

Marty was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.

"Sora,"

Sora was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts.

"And Jada, voted out last tribal council."

Jada was wearing a long black jacket which revealed some cleavage in the middle, and a black mini skirt.

"What's up? Squall, you bid 500 bucks on a big breakfast. Like you said, worth the money?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely. I'd rather eat nothing else at that auction. I also haven't eaten breakfast in forever. So it was good for me." replied Squall.

"Quinn, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for whoever I think will hurt my game. So, it'll be a Real." replied Quinn.

AVGN chuckled.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, your laughing." noted Jeff.

"Quinn and Dustin both know their going next, and they'll do whatever it'll take to vote us off. But, we all know that won't happen, all the Reals love eachother man. We all $#$%ing love eachother!" laughed AVGN.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Angry Video Game Nerd, your up."

– – –

AVGN's Vote: Sorry, but I can't see Dustin winning anymore challenges, plus he's dumber then you. (Quinn)

Quinn's Vote: I'm just praying that Dongwa and Squall pull through for us. (AVGN)

Dongwa's Vote: Nothing personal, just part of the game. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Quinn. (He nodded.)

Angry Video Game Nerd, one vote Angry Video Game Nerd, one vote Quinn.

Angry Video Game Nerd, two votes Angry Video Game Nerd, one vote Quinn. (AVGN nodded.)

…

…

…

…

…

Angry Video Game Nerd, three votes Angry Video Game Nerd, one vote Quinn. (AVGN gave a confused look on his face.)

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Reals vs. OCs, and the fourth member of our jury, Angry Video Game Nerd. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

AVGN's face was now in one of his priceless shock faces as he brought up his torch.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flames.

"Time for you to go."

AVGN left with his shock face practically pasted on his face.

"Quite a shock to me, to be honest. With 3 OCs, and 2 Reals, anything can happen in the last 9 days of the game. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

AVGN – Dongwa, Squall, Dustin, Quinn, and Dribbles

Quinn – AVGN

I have a new poll, vote for who you want to be the Fan's choice for All Stars. You have:

SEGA All Stars – Jacky, Billy, and Amigo.

Emerald Hill – Michael, Heath, Ryan, Mark, and Scott.

Reals vs. OCs – Squall and Luigi.

This will only work if Squall or Dustin do not win Survivor Reals vs. OCs. Otherwise, they'll take the 18th spot instead.

Check my profile every day for an update to the All Stars Countdown. Each day I'll reveal 3 slots.


	12. Episode 11 Depends On The Swing Vote

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Quinn was angered due to the fact that his girlfriend was voted out. Dustin felt stupid about the move he had made at the last tribal council._

_Meanwhile, both Angry Video Game Nerd and Dongwa were also feeling dumb for not voting out Dustin, who was the biggest threat. It might've been the only chance they had to eliminate him._

_At the auction, the survivors bought food, such as a complete breakfast, and cheeseburgers. In addition to food, Dongwa won an overnight stay with his sister, Sagwa. He also allowed Angry Video Game Nerd's friend and Squall's wife to join him on the reward._

_Back at camp, Dongwa told Squall about possibly voting out Dribbles at the next tribal council, as the Angry Video Game Nerd stated that they didn't need him anymore. Squall began to doubt the Angry Video Game Nerd's strategy and found him to be getting arrogant._

_At the immunity challenge, Dribbles walked away with immunity, throwing Dustin up for grabs._

_But before tribal council, the Angry Video Game Nerd wanted Quinn to go, as he was far more manipulative than Dustin. However, Dongwa and Squall decided, due with their idol, to vote him out because they wanted the power over him._

_At tribal council, the Angry Video Game Nerd was blindsided when he was betrayed by the Reals. 5 are left, tonight, one more will go..._

**Final 6: Dongwa, Dribbles, Dustin, Quinn, and Squall**

**Jury: Marty, Sora, Jada, and Angry Video Game Nerd**

– – – – –

Realock Day 31

Squall nodded after tribal council, fist pounding Dongwa.

"_I'm glad that the Angry Video Game Nerd went home. At this point, I have nothing to lose. I don't care if Dribbles goes back to the OCs, me and Dongwa have access to the hidden idol." - Squall_

"We're set for the Finals, dude!" whispered Dongwa to Squall, "We've got to beat Dustin and Quinn in immunity, and they both go home."

Squall nodded.

"_With the Nerd gone, me and Squall will run this game! The OCs will go home one by one. Final 2: Me and Squall. Hah!" - Dongwa_

Meanwhile Dustin and Quinn were talking.

"What the %#$% just happened?" asked Dustin, chuckling.

Quinn shook his head in amazement, "I thought they were joking when they wanted Angry Video Game Nerd out."

"_Holy crap! The Reals took out one of their own! All we need now is Dribbles, if he can flop back to us, then we're gold." - Quinn_

"I know if you or anyone else here wins immunity," reminded Dustin, "I'm a goner. Vice versa for you if I win."

"Yep." sighed Quinn.

"_I've got to stay in this game as long as I can. I might have to turn against Quinn if I have to. I'm here to win, I don't think Quinn can do it by himself." - Dustin_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's reward challenge, you will compete in legs. Each leg, we will lose one person from the challenge. Last one standing wins reward."

Jeff grabbed a rope, and tugged on it. It threw down a curtain, which revealed a shiny orange corvette.

"Nice car to have, nice color, nice to pick up some chicks. Let's get started."

Leg 1 – Cross a Rope Bridge.

"First four across move on, Survivors ready? GO!"

Dongwa and Squall crossed it perfectly, soon joined by Dustin. Both Dribbles and Quinn struggled on the rope bridge. But only one made it across.

"Quinn is out of the challenge."

Leg 2 – Slide Puzzle, get the knife out, chop the rope, and raise the flag.

"First three to do this move onto the next leg, Survivors ready? GO!"

Dustin and Dongwa, being both good at puzzles, managed to get the knife out easily. Both Dribbles and Squall took their time, and weren't as quick solving it. Only one got the knife out of the puzzle first.

"Squall is out of the challenge."

Leg 3 – Throw the Spear closest to the mark.

"The two closest to the mark move onto the final leg, Survivors ready? GO!"

Dongwa threw his and it landed in the Yellow zone.

Dribbles threw his in the Green zone.

Dustin threw his in the Yellow zone as well.

"Dribbles is out of the challenge."

Final Leg – Dig up puzzle pieces and then put them together.

"First one to complete the puzzle wins the corvette. Survivors ready? GO!"

Dongwa and Dustin both did a superb job in digging up all 15 pieces of the puzzle. Now the difficult part arises; which one can solve the puzzle first?

…

…

…

…

One person finished first.

…

…

…

…

"DUSTIN WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Dustin.

"Congrats Dustin, you win the corvette, you'll stay here and eat hot dogs and hamburgers, and you get one person to join you."

"I'll take, uh, Squall."

Squall nodded and walked on over to Dustin.

"Okay, Squall and Dustin, enjoy your meal. As for the others, you go back with nothing. See you later."

– – – – –

Reward Day 31

After Dustin and Squall both got their meals together, they sat in lawn chairs and began to chat.

"So you see," began Dustin, "I don't really know where you stand right now. You vote off the Nerd, but I still think you guys have control. Why?"

"Well, Dongwa thinks we still do," replied Squall, "But it all depends on Dribbles, to be honest."

Dustin nodded.

"_I need Squall to keep me around a tad longer. If he can convince Dongwa and Dribbles to vote off Quinn in place of me, then I can prove my worth. Question is, will they keep me?" - Dustin_

– – – – –

Realock Day 32

Quinn and Dribbles were talking in the ocean.

"I know your playing the game, bro," said Quinn, "I'm beginning to respect your decision to flip on us."

Dribbles raised an eyebrow, "Why tell me this now?"

"Cause I know I'm going next, and I want to leave with no enemies." noted Quinn.

Dribbles shrugged, "You have no enemies dude. Your only enemy left two nights ago."

"_I bet Quinn is paranoid about the next vote. He has nothing to worry about unless Dustin wins immunity. Quinn's here to at least Final 4." - Dribbles_

"That's good to know." smiled Quinn.

"_I'm very worried that Dustin will be kept over me. They kept him over Jada, so I'm sure as hell not going be kept over Dustin. I'm next unless I win immunity, I'm feeling it." - Quinn_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Dustin and Squall, returning from their reward."

Dustin and Squall returned to their tribe.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you Dribbles."

Dribbles did so.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will tied to a series of poles, 5 in total. Your hands and feet will be shackled. On my go, you will reach for a set of keys which will release your hands from their locks. Once you get to the second to last pole, you will get another key which will unshackle your feet. Unwind yourselves around the fifth pole and race to the goal. First person back to the goal and raise their flag, wins immunity, and will go to the final 4."

Everyone got shackled and tied up.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Dongwa and Squall were the first ones to unshackle their hands, and they got around the first pole easily.

Quinn unshackled himself next, while Dustin and Dribbles were having some difficulty. Squall was already on the second pole. With Dongwa close behind.

Dribbles was unshackled next, with Dustin still having a difficult time with the lock. Quinn was starting to catch up to Squall and Dongwa, with Squall on the third pole.

Dongwa finally caught up to Squall on the fourth pole. Both of them unshackled their foot locks, and started to tackle the fourth pole. Dustin finally unshackled his hands and started to maneuver around the pole. Quinn was on the third pole, with Dribbles on the second.

It was neck and neck between Dongwa and Squall at the end, and after getting through the final pole, only one raised their flag first.

…

…

…

…

"SQUALL WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone cheered for Squall.

"Good job Squall, you are going to the Final 4! As for the rest of you, one of you will not enjoy that same freedom. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Realock Day 33

Squall and Dongwa were having a chat.

"Listen, I still think the Nerd brought up a good point." noted Squall.

"What would it be?" asked Dongwa.

"Voting out Quinn for being more strategical then Dustin." replied Squall.

"_Somehow, I think Dustin will not win anymore challenges. I think the last two challenges will be mental, and as we know, Dustin is all brawn and no brains." - Squall_

Dongwa nodded, "So, Quinn is leaving tonight?"

Squall nodded, "Yeah."

Meanwhile Quinn and Dustin were talking.

"Let's throw our votes out onto Dribbles," said Dustin, "Just because he is flying below the radar and he really needs to leave."

"_Dribbles is flying under the radar. I think he needs to leave before myself or Quinn. But he probably won't. One of us is going tonight." - Dustin_

"Might as well," sighed Quinn, "If you don't go tonight, fight for your life, man."

Dustin patted Quinn's back, "Don't worry, I will."

– – – – –

The Realock tribe entered tribal council.

"Let's bring in the members of the jury."

"Marty,"

Marty was wearing a green sweater and black jeans.

"Sora,"

Sora was wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Jada,"

Jada was wearing a cute orange t-shirt and an orange skirt.

"And the Angry Video Game Nerd, voted out last tribal council."

AVGN was wearing his classic nerd outfit. He was literally still fuming.

"What's up? Dustin, you said from the beginning of the game, you would dominate. Tell you the truth, you did dominate. What's been going on?" asked Jeff.

"I'm losing focus, man. These Reals are playing mind games on me, I guess. I did win reward, but the Survivor gods cursed me at immunity." replied Dustin.

"Dribbles, is Dustin a target tonight?" asked Jeff.

"He should be, he's one of two people going home. I really don't know who to pick, but um, an OC is definitely going home tonight." replied Dribbles.

"Dongwa, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for the player who might bring me down strategically. Once he goes, then theres no stopping the Reals." replied Dongwa.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Squall, your up."

– – –

Dongwa's Vote: Sorry, but your smarter than Dustin. (Quinn)

Dustin's Vote: Never did trust you. (Dribbles)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so. This is also the last time you can use it."

No one did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Dribbles.

Quinn. One vote Quinn, one vote Dribbles. (Quinn nodded, knowing it was him.)

Quinn. Two votes Quinn, one vote Dribbles.

…

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Reals vs. OCs and the fifth member of our jury, Quinn. 3 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Quinn patted everyone on the back as he handed his torch up to Jeff.

"Quinn, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flames.

"Time for you to go."

"Rock on! Good luck!" called Quinn, as he left.

"You are the Final 4. You have 6 days left in the Marshall Islands, and you have to enjoy them, as it's going to get brutal. It will be a battle for the million dollars. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Dribbles – Dustin and Quinn

Quinn – Dongwa, Squall, and Dribbles

I scrapped the poll, and Squall will be that all star, despite Luigi getting ALL 7 VOTES! Luigi isn't an all star in my book. He might return for Second Chances, but for all star? No.

For those of you who remember me talking about my dog dying, well that same dog was Quinn. The only male I may ever come to love.

He was a very kind and strong dog, and I miss him very much. He loved everyone.

You know whats funny, if I say the word 'Jada' around him, he would look up at me and get all excited. He really liked Jada, as the two of them played together in their early years. Too bad he never got to see her a whole lot before he died. :(

Anyway, my Survivor All Stars fanfic has been posted, and here's the link: .net/s/6216788/1/Survivor_All_Stars

Did your favorites make the list? Check it out! It'll begin next week on Thursday. The finale for Reals vs. OCs will be tomorrow. Reading of the votes: Monday.


	13. Episode 12 The Finale Pt 1

_33 days ago, 16 survivors began the adventure of a lifetime. They were divided equally 8 members each. One tribe consisted of OCs, and another of Real characters. The Reals were dubbed Malakal, and the OCs were Airai._

_The Malakals had an advantage due to having strong players like Cloud, Laharl, and Squall. The Airais lost the first challenge, and sent home Malcolm._

_But on Malakal there was an alliance forming between the Angry Video Game Nerd, Dongwa, and Luigi. Their first target was Marty. But when Malakal lost the next immunity, Dongwa suggested dropping Laharl in place of Marty. The plan worked, and Laharl was taken out of the game._

_On Day 7, the two tribes were mixed up, sending Cloud, Luigi, and Marty to Airai, and Colby, Dribbles, and Gabe to Malakal._

_Airai immediately wanted to take out the 3 Reals, and they began with the strongest; Cloud. He didn't stand a chance to bring down the 4 OCs. He was voted out._

_But when Quinn began to distrust Rob, he wanted to spare both Marty and Luigi, and take Rob out. Dustin didn't like it, and tried to sway Quinn back on track. It failed, though, and Rob was sent home._

_When both tribes had to go to tribal council, Luigi was immediately on the chopping block due to Marty winning immunity. At Airai's next tribal council, Luigi was voted out. At Malakal, the Angry Video Game Nerd wanted Sora out, as he was plotting against the Reals. But Marty gave Sora the immunity. Instead, Colby was voted out for being a schemer._

_The two tribes merged on Day 15, and named themselves Realock. Sora and Marty were immediately on the outside, but Angry Video Game Nerd decided to make the numbers uneven, and wanted a OC to go. The swing vote was Dribbles, as he was playing both sides of the fence. No one knew who he'd side with. At tribal council, Dribbles sided with the Reals, and blindsided Gabe._

_Even though Quinn, Jada, and Dustin were now on the oust, Angry Video Game Nerd was still under the assumption that Marty and Sora would betray the Reals and side with the minority. Even though both Marty and Sora pledged their loyalty to the Reals, both of them were still voted out. First Marty, then Sora._

_Dustin wanted to make a bold move; he would give Quinn or Jada his immunity necklace should they be in danger. When Dribbles found out about this plan, he told the Angry Video Game Nerd. Angry Video Game Nerd came up with a solution; vote out Jada and catch them off guard. At tribal, Dustin gave off immunity to Quinn, but wasn't voted out, as Jada was instead._

_Dongwa and Squall were both worried as Dustin might've been safe for that one night, and they may never get another chance. But then they both decided to make a risky move, vote out the Angry Video Game Nerd. Dongwa and Squall wanted all the power, as they already found the sole hidden immunity idol of the game. Their plan worked and Angry Video Game Nerd was betrayed._

_Last episode, Quinn and Dustin wanted to bring back the power to the OCs, by trying to get Dribbles back with them._

_Dustin won himself a car, and took Squall with him to have a grill-out. Dustin asked Squall if he and Dongwa could spare him if he didn't win immunity._

_When Squall won the immunity, Dongwa wanted Dustin to go, but Squall wanted to honor Dustin's idea, and take out Quinn, considering he was more strategic then Dustin._

_At tribal council, Quinn was voted out. Now only 4 remain,_

_Dongwa._

_Squall._

_Dustin._

_And Dribbles._

_With only 6 days left, who will outlast all the rest, and become the Sole Survivor?_

**Final 4: Dongwa, Dribbles, Dustin, and Squall**

**Jury: Marty, Sora, Jada, Angry Video Game Nerd, and Quinn**

– – – – –

Realock Day 34

Squall and Dongwa went over to the fire, and Squall pulled out their hidden idol.

"We thank you for all that you did not do," muttered Squall, "Good riddance."

Squall tossed the idol into the fire, and burned it up.

"_Since we made the Final 4, the idol we had was no longer of any use. So we just burned it. Serves it right for being useless." - Dongwa_

"Now to beat Dustin at immunity, take him out," noted Squall, "and then beat Dribbles next, and take him out."

"Final 2 is in our sites, baby!" smiled Dongwa.

"_I know there is a way to beat Squall in the Final Tribal Council. Squall has done nothing to deserve a spot there. He just followed myself and Angry Video Game Nerd. That's all he did!" - Dongwa_

"If we make it, good luck man." smiled Squall.

Dongwa nodded, "Same for you."

– – – – –

Realock Day 35

Dribbles and Dustin were walking to find tree mail.

"It's a game, bro," said Dustin, "Do you really think Dongwa and Squall can take you to the Finals?"

Dribbles shook his head, "I knew that from the start."

"_I'm trying to tell Dribbles that if he sides with me, and we take out the Reals, then I'll take him to the Final 2. He cannot go back on this, it's his only chance of winning." - Dustin_

"Look," noted Dustin, "Side with me, and we'll vote out either Dongwa or Squall. We've got to take them out, if an OC wants to win this game."

Dribbles nodded.

"_I know that Squall or Dongwa will not take me to the finals, but I feel confident that I can beat them at the final immunity challenge." - Dribbles_

Dustin took the tree mail, and it said to come to tribal council tomorrow.

"Wow, I'm guessing Fallen Comrades?" laughed Dustin.

Dribbles shrugged, "I guess."

"_It's important for me to win this challenge otherwise I'm a goner, no doubt about it." - Dustin_

– – – – –

Day 36 Tribal Council Challenge

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone entered tribal council.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity, Squall."

Squall handed it back to Jeff.

"Bring in our jury, consisting of Marty, Sora, Jada, Angry Video Game Nerd, and Quinn. For the challenge, you will be answering questions about your fallen comrades. Person who gets 5 correct answers will win immunity, and a spot in the Final 3."

"Let's get started. First question, Which OC would call themselves more arrogant then cocky? A. Quinn B. Colby?"

Everyone said Colby.

"Everyones right. Next question, Which Real would most likely want to keep on going despite an injury? A. Cloud B. Laharl?"

Everyone but Squall said Laharl.

"Laharl is right. Everyone is at 2 except Squall. Next question, here's a picture, whose baby is this? A. Rob B. Gabe?"

Everyone said Rob's.

"Rob is correct. Next question, Which Real has a more successful game? A. Sora B. Luigi?"

Everyone but Dongwa said Sora.

"Luigi is correct. Dongwa has 4, one more for immunity. Next question, Which two OCs would most likely join the army? A. Rob and Malcolm B. Gabe and Colby?"

Everyone said Rob and Malcolm.

"All correct. Dongwa reached 5 points, Dongwa wins immunity, and is guaranteed a spot in the Final 3!"

Everyone clapped for Dongwa.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Dongwa is immune. Dustin, your up."

– – –

Dongwa's Vote: Thank god you didn't win immunity! Good luck later in life! (Dustin)

Dustin's Vote: Your my only choice. Hopefully Dribbles causes a tie. (Squall)

Dribbles' Vote: No comment. You did well... (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Squall. (Squall nodded.)

Dustin, one vote Dustin, one vote Squall. (Dustin nodded.)

…

…

…

Dustin. Two votes Dustin, one vote Squall. One vote left...

…

…

…

…

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Reals vs. OCs, and the sixth member of our jury, Dustin. 3 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Dustin nodded and shook everyone's hand, "Good luck y'all!"

"Dustin, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Dustin pounded his chest, and then he left.

"You are the Final 3. You have 3 days left in the Marshall Islands. I will arrive later tomorrow, and guide you to your final immunity challenge. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Dustin – Dongwa, Squall, and Dribbles

Squall – Dustin

– – – – –

Realock Day 37

Squall, Dribbles, and Dongwa gathered around the fire.

"Good job boys," cheered Dongwa, "We've made the Final 3!"

"_I'm so happy to be here on Day 37! Hopefully I make it to Day 39!" - Dongwa_

"I'm glad there wasn't a tie last night," said Squall, relived, "that happens quite a bit on Survivor."

Dribbles nodded, "Yeah well, I owe you guys a lot for keeping me around instead of stabbing me in the back like you did the Nerd."

Dongwa smiled, "Don't mention it Dribbz, you were loyal to us. We should thank you!"

"_I feel glad to be in the Final 3 with people that deserve to win this game. I don't think I can win at this point, but they can." - Dribbles_

Squall held up his sword above the fire, "Cheers to Final 3!"

Dongwa and Dribbles jumped up to 'high five' the side of the sword, "Cheers!"

Jeff soon arrived at their camp, "Looks like you guys are having fun!"

"We are Jeff!" cheered Dongwa.

Jeff chuckled, "Well, it's time for your final rites of passage. Walk along your beach and you'll see the 13 torches of the 13 people voted out. Reflect on your time on the island, and with them. Then you'll compete in your final immunity challenge."

"_I was in a good alliance on Day 4, but I was moved over to Malakal without them, and things changed. I made a new pact with the Nerd, Dongwa, and Squall. I brought them far enough. I may not win over the jury, but I think I can try to do some work on them, I hope." - Dribbles_

"_I played agent to the Angry Video Game Nerd, after Laharl was voted out. I am relieved to be here on Day 37, after I was told that if we never mixed up the tribes and we lost as the Reals, then I would've been voted out next. I hope I can win this final challenge, and take Dongwa to the end with me." - Squall_

"_I was a weak contestant walking into this game, and I made it far enough into the game to become a top power player, even over Quinn and Dustin. I took out the Angry Video Game Nerd as strategy, because he needed to go home ASAP, before he did something stupid. I stopped that from happening, and I think I deserve to win." - Dongwa_

The 3 arrived at the first torch, Malcolm's.

"He was an alright leader, despite what Colby said." noted Dribbles.

Squall shrugged, "I wished I knew him."

Then arrived the overlord, Laharl's torch.

"Actually," said Dribbles, "I was very surprised that he went."

"He was too big a threat, and he needed to go." said Dongwa.

Then came Cloud's torch.

Squall sighed, "It was a shame he landed on the wrong side of the numbers too early."

"I think that vote was what made Airai lose a lot of the challenges after the swap." said Dongwa.

Rob's came next.

"He was a great story teller." smiled Dribbles.

"I wish he was on our tribe." noted Dongwa.

Luigi's was next.

"I wished he stayed..." sighed Dongwa.

Squall nodded, "Screwed over by a twist...what a fate."

Colby's torch followed suit.

"He was just too damn cocky." said Dribbles, shaking his head.

"If only Sora wasn't immune, then he would've made the merge at least." noted Dongwa.

Gabe was next.

"He was too damn smart." chuckled Dongwa.

"He was fun while he lasted." smiled Dribbles.

Marty's torch came next.

"He was on Sora's side, and he needed to go." said Dongwa.

"He was so stupid to flop on us." replied Squall.

Sora's torch was next.

"Never knew he would be this manipulative..." muttered Dribbles.

Squall chuckled, "He was a good boy, he was."

Jada's torch was coming up next.

"The sexiest girl to ever be on Survivor!" smiled Dongwa.

"She was so sweet, I miss her..." sighed Dribbles.

The Angry Video Game Nerd followed suit.

"He cursed all the time!" laughed Dongwa.

"Excellent strategist," noted Squall, "But poor team player."

Next up was Quinn's.

"He was fun to be around." said Dribbles.

"I wish he lasted just a few days longer." noted Dongwa.

Last but not least, Dustin.

"He was a Peter wannabe." chuckled Squall.

Dribbles shrugged, "He was bad at the mental challenges, but a force in physical ones.

The Final 3 then moved into their final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity, Dongwa."

Dongwa handed it back to Jeff.

"For the last time, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will balance a layer of plates and bowls, for as long as you can. Last one standing will win final immunity and will decide who sits next to them at the final tribal council."

Everyone got settled into their position.

"Challenge has begun."

-30 minutes in-

Dongwa felt no pressure on him, while Squall and Dribbles struggled a bit.

"Everyone is going steady...this may be a long challenge."

-1 hour in-

Squall finally gained his position and began to stay there. Dribbles remained calm, but still struggled.

Dongwa began to struggle a bit when the wind picked up, and knocked over his plates.

"Dongwa is out of the challenge. It is down to Squall, and Dribbles."

-1 hour 30 minutes-

The wind REALLY began to pick up, Squall was going really, really steady. While Dribbles was struggling just a bit.

Just then, one plate fell off...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"SQUALL WINS FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Both Dongwa and Dribbles clapped for Squall.

"Well Squall, you will make the final 2. Tomorrow night, you'll get to pick between Dongwa and Dribbles, and only one will sit next to you at Final tribal. See you then."

– – – – –

Realock Day 38

Dribbles knew what was going to go down at the next vote.

"_I know I'm going home, it's obvious. I know both of the Reals are really tight, and both want to make the Final 2 together. It's all clear who'll be going home between myself and Dongwa." - Dribbles_

Dongwa high-fived Squall after they got back.

"Good job man!" cheered Dongwa.

Squall nodded, smiling.

"_I can't wait to make it to the final tribal council, and try to beat Squall. It's going to be intense, as I might still lose to Squall, but you've got to give it your all." - Dongwa_

"I like Dribbles," said Squall, "But we've got to do what's best for us, you know?"

"Yeah, it sucks," sighed Dongwa, "Dribbz is awesome. He gave it his all yesterday."

"_I need to find a way to win over the jury, because I know Dongwa was more strategic then I was, and I followed him all the way. But, there's got to be light at the end of the tunnel, you know?" - Squall_

Squall went over to Dribbles.

"I know you know you think your going tonight, right?" asked Squall.

Dribbles nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not angry about it. You guys deserve to make it to Final 2."

Squall nodded, "Thank you man."

They both bro hugged.

– – – – –

The Final 3 entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in our jury,"

"Marty,"

"Sora,"

"Jada,"

"Angry Video Game Nerd,"

"Quinn,"

"And Dustin, voted out last tribal council."

"Welcome back to tribal council, where tonight, Squall will make a decision on who to take to the top 2. First though, Dongwa and Dribbles, you guys need to give Squall a reason to take you. Dongwa you first." said Jeff.

"Well, I don't really have much to say here, as I think it's obvious who he's gonna take." replied Dongwa.

"Ok then, what about you Dribbles?" asked Jeff.

"Well, like Dongwa said, it's obvious. No bother for me to try. Good luck in the Final 2." replied Dribbles.

"Time to vote, Squall."

– – –

Squall's Vote: You did well, good job! (?)

– – –

"Once the vote is read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

…

…

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Reals vs. OCs, and the last member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Dribbles.

Dribbles nodded, and gave bro hugs to both Dongwa and Squall, "Good luck you two."

"Dribbles, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out Dribbles' torch.

"Time for you to go."

Dribbles gave the peace sign as he left the area.

"Congrats, you've gone as far as you can in this game; the Final 2. You have one more day out here, and I encourage you two to enjoy it. Grab your torches and head on back to camp, good night."

– – – – –

Dribbles – Squall

– – – – –

Realock Day 39

"Good job Squall! We did it!" cheered Dongwa.

Squall nodded, "Yep, we did. We've made it to Day 39!"

"_I'm so excited that I'm on my last day out here in the Marshall Islands. Both of the Final 2 are Reals. Can it work out any better then this?" - Squall_

"I wanted to make that idol the prize for winning, but," chuckled Dongwa, "We burned it up."

Squall chuckled with him, "How about we play for the flag, just like everyone else."

Dongwa nodded, "Ok, that works."

"_I'm ready for this day to end, so that I can go and fight for my million dollar prize." - Dongwa_

After Squall threw a lit match onto their shelter, they both left for tribal council.

"Good luck, man." noted Squall.

Dongwa nodded, "You too!"

– – – – –

The Egg Tribe headed for Tribal Council.

"Let's bring in your jury,"

"Marty,"

"Sora,"

"Jada,"

"Angry Video Game Nerd,"

"Quinn,"

"Dustin,"

"And Dribbles, voted out last tribal council."

"Congratulations Squall and Dongwa. You've succeeded in making the Final 2. After tonight, there will be one winner. We're going to kick things off by starting with opening statements. Address the jury, and tell them why you deserve the million dollars. Dongwa, you first." began Jeff.

"I came into this game as a weak player. But after joining in an alliance with Luigi and Angry Video Game Nerd, I wanted to take control and make some power moves. One of them being voting out the Nerd. I really played this game as best as I could, and I deserve it the most." pleaded Dongwa.

"Squall, your next." said Jeff.

"I was on the outside of the Reals at the beginning of the game. But I was made an agent by Angry Video Game Nerd. I then kept my mouth shut the rest of the game because both Dongwa and the Nerd would take bullets, and I would try to be the good guy. I hope it worked out good." pleaded Squall.

"Okay, jury. You will soon get to ask questions or state the obvious to Dongwa and Squall in a minute."

– – – – –

"Okay let's start asking questions. Jada, get us started." said Jeff.

Jada went on up.

"Congrats to both of you boys! For my question, put two OCs in your place if they had the majority over you guys." said Jada.

"You and Quinn." replied Squall.

"Uh, you and Quinn." replied Dongwa.

Jada smiled and sat back down.

"Sora." said Jeff.

Sora went on up.

"Heh heh heh. Two Reals...and I'm not in the Final 5. I was on your side, after I realized it would be dumb to slit your throats. Why did you guys vote me and Marty out?" asked Sora.

"The Nerd never trusted you, and at that point it was stupid to go against his actions, so I went along with his vote. I never trusted you to begin with Sora." replied Dongwa.

"Really? Well then." said a surprised Sora.

Dongwa nodded.

Sora sat back down.

"Angry Video Game Nerd." said Jeff.

AVGN went on up.

"Neither one of you deserve a 'Good job', or a 'Congrats'. You both deserve a '%$#% you'! We could've made the $#%%ing Final 3 together! But we didn't! Why did you two make such a ball-brained move!" asked Angry Video Game Nerd, red in the face.

"Woah, um, to be honest, we wanted the power." replied Dongwa.

"Why?" interrupted Angry Video Game Nerd.

"We had the hidden idol, remember?" said Dongwa.

"Yeah, but we all promised to share it!" yelled Angry Video Game Nerd.

"Plus, I trusted Squall more then you!" yelled Dongwa.

Silence.

"Fine. I'm voting Squall then, at least he was dragged into your %$%%ing plan, and not all for it!" noted Angry Video Game Nerd.

AVGN sat back down.

"Dustin." said Jeff.

Dustin went on up.

"You both DO deserve a congrats, regardless what that Nerd says." smiled Dustin.

AVGN rolled his eyes.

"I want to know, what was the main trait about yourselves that got you here." asked Dustin.

"Easy going." replied Dongwa.

"Friendly." replied Squall.

Dustin nodded and sat back down.

"Quinn." said Jeff.

Quinn went on up.

"Both of you did a good job in making it here to the finals. My question to you is, if you can give the million dollars to all of the jury members but 2, which 2 would that be?" asked Quinn.

"Marty and Dribbles." replied Squall.

"Marty and Sora." replied Dongwa.

Quinn nodded and sat down.

"Dribbles." said Jeff.

Dribbles went on up.

"Congrats to the both of you. You really outplayed us all. My question is for Dongwa, why did you guys choose me over Gabe and Colby when we were at Malakal?" asked Dribbles.

"We thought that you had a better head on your shoulders then Gabe or Colby. Colby was a dumbass, and Gabe we didn't trust at all. So our only option was you." replied Dongwa.

Dribbles nodded and sat down.

"Marty, close us up." said Jeff.

Marty went on up.

"Like Sora said, we were both on your side, but you sacked us off to the jury house, because no one trusted us. I'm going to vote with my gut tonight, and hopefully my gut is right." said Marty.

Marty sat down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Marty, your up."

– – – – -

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

In a couple of minutes the votes will be shown. I can't wait to see your reaction to the winner.

Next Survivor season, All Stars, is premiering on August 12th! For the cast list, find the story Survivor All Stars. Did your favorites make the cast list?


	14. Episode 12 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call New York. Dongwa, Squall, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, title of Sole Survivor, and the same car that Dustin won on the show; a corvette. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"SQUALL'S OUR MAN!"

"WE LOVE DONGWA!"

First vote,

…

…

Dongwa.

…

…

Squall. One vote Squall, one vote Dongwa.

…

…

Dongwa. Two votes Dongwa, one vote Squall.

…

…

Squall. Tied two votes Squall, two votes Dongwa.

…

…

Dongwa. Three votes Dongwa, two votes for Squall.

…

…

…

…

Squall. Tied three votes each. One vote left.

…

…

The winner of Survivor Reals vs. OCs, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SQUALL!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Squall shaking his fist in the air as a sign of 'Yes!'. Dongwa congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 2 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 7 contestants booted, Malcolm, Laharl, Cloud, Rob, Luigi, Colby, and Gabe, soon joined them.

"Squall flew under the radar, but played a really good social game, and it earned him a million bucks!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my fourth season of Survivor. Especially to Champ 15 and Drrrockz, who were my only two loyal readers.

I wanted Squall to win. A little tid-bit, I planned on making Squall evacuated by the merge. But I changed my mind. He deserved to win, not as much as Andrew did, but more then Beat or Curtis.

All Stars starts tomorrow! HYPE!


End file.
